Brown Eyes
by oxtenshixo
Summary: Hermione learns that destiny is never set in stone. That some changes are necessary. She has questions, but Dumbledore's not answering. What's with the inconspicuous looks and confused stares? Hermione soon finds herself in a time not her own.
1. Something Peculiar

Summary: People seemed to believe that without James Potter and Lily Evans coming together that the wizarding world would have been much worse off. What they didn't realize is that if James Potter had chosen a different woman to spend his life with that Harry Potter wouldn't have lost his parents and became the Boy-Who-Lived. Neville Longbottom would have grown up with a loving family and James Potter and Lily Evans would have lived lives with the people they were meant to share them with.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I write about and I don't profit from them.

Brown Eyes

Chapter 1: Something Peculiar

Hermione looked around at all of her classmates as they made their way to the Hogwarts Express. It was her last year and she felt reminiscence and felt a pang of regret that it was ending soon.

She put on a smile and dragged her trunk to find a suitable compartment, as she walked she ran into Neville and Luna. They chatted as they searched for an empty compartment.

"So how has your summers been?" Hermione asked with a distracted air.

"Well my Gran decided that I was becoming just like my father. So she took me on a vacation and bought me a new wand." Neville showed it proudly.

Neville had always had a problem with his self-esteem, but making someone proud of him seemed to add a much needed boost.

Luna looked around dreamily, "I spent most of my time with Ronald, he is very funny." Hermione smiled at the girl's obvious affections for one of her best friends.

"What about you Hermione? You've certainly changed, I almost didn't recognize you." Neville smiled sweetly and Hermione blushed.

"I've just decided to let loose a little since it's our last year here. I might as well try to look my best. I just started working out and I finally found some muggle product to tame my hair." Luna laughed and Neville blushed.

Just as the three settled down in their seats the compartment door was flung open and Harry, Ginny and Ron stepped in.

"Harry!" Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck and her surprisingly was ready for it. He caught her and swung her around.

"Mione, how has my favorite witch been?" Harry placed her down and dropped a sweet kiss to her forward and she reciprocated with one on the cheek.

"I've been great." She turned to Ginny and Ron, "Sorry I couldn't make it to the Burrow. My mum wanted me to spend my last summer of school with her since she believes when I graduate I'll drop off the end of the earth.

"That's okay Hermione." Ginny replied and gave her a hug. "By the way I love the hair." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks Gin."

As the train began to move the group of six settled down and started their conversations. Harry and Ron talked about the latest Quidditch game, while Neville engaged Luna in a conversation about plants. Ginny went off to meet up with her current boyfriend.

Hermione smiled in content, this was how it was supposed to be. Harry and Ron arguing about Quidditch and Neville talked about the endless properties of plants. While Luna spoke of her odd creatures and how they can affect people.

The ride to Hogwarts was quick and they found themselves sitting at the Gryffindor table as the sorting began. Hermione wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around her, her eyes glazed over.

Harry watched Hermione throughout the whole thing, trying to sort out his recently developed feelings towards her. Oddly enough it wasn't romantic feelings, but feelings of security whenever she was near. He shook his head and turned to Ron.

Ron was also watching Hermione and noticed she wasn't paying attention. "Hey Mione how many went to each house?"

"Gryffindor got 5, Ravenclaw got 4. Hufflepuff got 7, and Slytherin got 4." She mumbled.

Ron looked astonished, "How did you know you weren't even paying attention." Everyone laughed.

Harry patted his back, "You know what a quick mind our Mione has." Hermione blushed.

"Hey leave Mya alone guys, you're embarrassing the poor lass." Ginny did a poor imitation of Seamus.

"Yeah you don't want Luna to get jealous of the attention you're paying me." Hermione's eyes flashed mischievously and Ron's mouth fell open in shock. He thought he was being secretive of his crush on Luna.

Everyone settled down and dug into the feast with renewed vigor, that was still a slight darkness looming over them. But everyone tried not to think about the many empty seats surrounding them and the quiet whisper of the pain to come.

An unknown force caused Hermione to look towards the head table where she found a majority of the professors watching her with unveiled interest. As if they just realized something they had been missing. She shook her head and chatted excitedly with Ginny about the changes to come with this year, that this year would be different. She didn't know just how right she was.

As the feast was coming to a close Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. "As you may all be wondering who the head boy and girl is this year. I am sorry that we didn't notify you all earlier as we had a slight problem with the owls. I would like to announce that this year's head boy is Harry Potter."

There was a round of applause. "Good job Harry I knew you would make it and you know just like your father." Harry looked up with confusion flitted in his eyes. "Your father was never a prefect, Professor Lupin was. But the last year he made head boy to the astonishment of his fellow classmates. I read it in…"

"Hogwarts, a History." Finished Ron in exasperation.

Hermione glared and opened her mouth to retort, but Dumbledore brought his hand up. "Settle down everyone, I haven't finished. This year's head girl is Mya Potter."

Everyone looked at him in confusion and he realized his mistake, "I apologize, this year's head girl is Hermione Granger." Everyone clapped, but Hermione could not get over the fact that he called her a different name.

Professor Dumbledore sat down and Professor McGonagall stood after glaring sternly at Dumbledore. "Now I would like Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger to please come with me and the rest of you are dismissed.

The students filed out at a steady pace while Harry and Hermione made their way to the head table where they heard a piece of the conversation. "You need to be careful Albus, she can't know until she's absolutely ready."

"But you've seen his eyes too, they're already beginning to change."

"Albus, I kn.." She stopped as she finally noticed who was standing before her. "We will finish this later Albus. Come with me you too."

They followed her dutifully and Professor Dumbledore's eyes bore a hole in Hermione's back as she walked away.

She shivered but refused to turn back, Harry wrapped his arm around his waist and they followed Professor McGonagall away from the Great Hall.

"I am showing you the way to the head suite, so pay close attention. You may choose the password, I will see you two tomorrow." With that she left the two to look at the portrait, contemplating what to do next.


	2. Odd Looks from Professors

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I write about and I don't profit from them.

Brown Eyes

Chapter 2: Odd Looks from Professors

The two looked at each other in wonder, "So what should our password be?" Hermione asked Harry. He took a moment to come up with something emotionally connected with both of them.

Surprisingly it was Prongs, the name of his father that he thought immediately when Hermione didn't even know him. "How about the marauders?" She nodded and they turned back to the portrait that was looking back at them in annoyance.

"Finally, password please?"

"Marauders."

The portrait flung open and they walked in, looking around in awe. They had their own common room, as they walked further. At the back of the room there were two doors. On the left side the door read 'Granger' and further right the door read 'Potter.'

The walked to their rooms in excite and met in their connected bathroom. "This is so cool, we have all this to ourselves." Harry exclaimed while waving his hands around to emphasize the large room."

Hermione just nodded her head, "Hey put something comfortable on and we'll hang out in the common room for a little while."

Harry nodded and they went their separate ways and met up a few minutes later. Hermione sat down on the couch and pat her lap, so Harry laid his head on her lap. He started to talk as she stroked his hair.

He couldn't help himself and his eyes began to droop as Hermione's touch began to calm his jittery nerves. Before he could open his mouth to speak he was lost to reality and approaching dreamland. Soft snores jolted Hermione from her musings as she unconsciously stroked his hair. She looked down and noticed how innocent and free he looked. No longer pulled down from the weight of the world he always seemed to be carrying.

She moved herself gently from under him and wrapped a blanket snugly around Harry. Hermione turned to the fire and added another log to keep Harry warm from the cold air. She lightly kissed his forehead and whispered goodnight. As Hermione was turning around the soft whisper of mum drifted to her ears, properly from lack of sleep.

* * *

The next morning came all to soon for the students of Hogwarts, today was the day the started school. A day most everyone dreaded, but not the head girl she was one of the few up and about in the Great Hall attempting to eat breakfast and read ahead a few more chapters before the morning classes.

Up at the head table only one seat was occupied so far, Professor Snape. No one was intrigued by the angry man, but if glanced up at him they would find his undivided attention placed upon the Gryffindor Princess, the bane of his existence. His attention was shifted by a tap on his shoulder, he turned with a glower only to meet the solemn eyes of the headmaster.

"Be patient Severus, we will not have long to wait."

"Are you positive that we can not stop her?"

"If we were meant to stop her we would never have remembered her, I believe what she does will save us all Severus. She would do anything to protect him Severus, and she will unknowingly do it again." The headmaster walked away to his seat making it clear that the discussion was not up to discussion any longer.

Professor Snape turned his attention back to Hermione only to find her eyes focused solely on him. Her eyes held a look of compassion he didn't understand as if she knew what was to come. Hermione attention was redirected to her friends as they sat down and began to chat about their first night at school. Leaving Snape alone with his musings.

"Sorry about last night Mione," Harry whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry about it Harry you were obviously more tired than you realized."

Ginny plopped down across from the duo and she leaned forward conspiratorially, "You'll never guess where my dear brother is."

"Sleeping." was the obvious answer by many.

She shook her head, "No…" she paused for effect. "He went to the Ravenclaw common rooms and went to ask Luna to join him for lunch. You should have seen him, he woke up early and everything. By the time he left he was about as red as his hair."

Hermione smiled knowingly while Harry looked like he hadn't fully grasped the idea of his best mate liking a girl. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, "It was bound to happen, you saw the way Luna flirted shamelessly with him. Ronald just needed to realize it, thankfully quicker than I expected."

"Don't look now but there's lover boy now." Neville pointed out as he took a seat by Ginny and she blushed prettily.

Than a voice ruined their serenity, "Does the weaseled have a crush on the boy who was not?" Malfoy sneered. Harry and Hermione froze noticeably, "Thought you two were they only one's, not bloody likely. Watch out Potty your days are numbered as well as your precious mud blood." Malfoy stalked off to the Slytherin table.

Ginny looked confused, looking back and forth at Harry and Hermione's conversation with their eyes. She turned to Neville and noticed that he too turned a pasty white, she wanted answers and this was ridiculous. Before she could speak Hermione spoke without even looking at Ginny as if she sensed that she was about to blow. "Now is not the time or the place."

Ginny pouted but remained silent and instead asked something else she was eager to know. "How do you guys do that?" At their confused looks she explained. "I mean talk without words. It's like you guys know what the other's thinking and you don't need to talk. How?"

Harry shrugged, "It's just something we've always been able to do so I never questioned it. Is it really that odd?"

Neville shook his head, "But the only known people to do that amongst witches and wizards are between a mother and her child." A few people close by laughed at that.

"Well obviously we prove them wrong."

"Good morning everyone here is your class schedule. Ms. Granger I encourage you to pace yourself, I do not want to regret my decision." With a nod she moved along.

Everyone stared blankly at Hermione as she pulled open her class schedule and a gold necklace. "Mione please tell me that's not what I think it is."

Hermione looked at Harry sheepishly, "I'll be fine Harry. I learned my lesson last time and you know how much that helped us." Harry looked hesitant, but he nodded his head.

Ron walked up to their table with Luna in tow, his face was tinged a light red but he looked deliriously happy. He smiled at everyone, "Hey mate, what did you get for classes.

_**Harry Potter Grade: 7**__**th **__**Gryffindor Head**_

_Monday & Wednesday:_

_9:00-9:55 Advanced Transfiguration- M. McGonagall_

_10:00-12:00Doubled Advanced Potions- S. Snape_

_12:00-1:00Lunch_

_1:00-3:00Double Advanced Charms- F. Flitwick_

_Tuesday & Thursday:_

_9:00-9:55Free Period_

_10:00-12:00Double Advanced DADA- R. Lupin _

_12:00-1:00Lunch_

_1:00-3:00Double Adv. Transfiguration-M. McGonagall_

_Friday:_

_10:00-10:55Advanced Herbology- T. Sprout_

_11:00-12:00Advanced DADA- R. Lupin_

_12:00-1:00Lunch_

_1:00-1:55Advanced Potions- S. Snape_

_2:00-3:00Advanced Charms- F. Flitwick_

_**Hermione Granger Grade: 7**__**th **__**Gryffindor Head**_

_Monday & Wednesday:_

_9:00-9:55Advanced Transfiguration- M. McGonagall_

_9:00-9:55Advanced Astronomy- A. Sinistra_

_10:00-12:00Double Advanced Potions- S. Snape_

_12:00-1:00Lunch_

_1:00-3:00Double Advanced Charms- F. Flitwick_

_Tuesday & Thursday:_

_9:00-9:55Advanced Ancient Runes- B. Babbling_

_10:00-12:00Double Advanced DADA- R. Lupin_

_12:00-1:00Lunch_

_1:00-3:00Double Adv. Transfiguration- M. McGonagall_

_Friday:_

_10:00-10:55Advanced Herbology- T. Sprout_

_10:00-10:55Advanced Arithmacy- S. Vector_

_11:00-12:00Advanced DADA- R. Lupin_

_11:00-12:00Adv. History of Magic- C. Binns_

_12:00-1:00Lunch_

_1:00-1:55Advanced Potions- S. Snape_

_1:00-1:55Advanced Muggle Studies- C. Burbage_

_2:00-3:00Advanced Charms- F. Flitwick_

_2:00-3:00Advanced Ancient Runes- B. Babbling_

"Mione? I think they messed up your schedule."

"Your probably right Ronald. I'll just go talk to them later." Harry watched Hermione and shook his head. He understood why she didn't tell him, she wasn't allowed. He only knew because they used it to save Sirius and Buckbeak in their third year.

Just as the were about to talk again the bell rang announcing that classes would start in five minutes. "I have to go to our common room Harry, I forgot to bring my books." Hermione scurried off.

"Come on mate let's get to class." They went to class and met up with Hermione, unsurprisingly she disappeared right after class and reappeared out of no where. Slightly confusing Ron while Harry pretending ignorance.

The day continued uneventfully, unless you count Snape odd behavior. Not once the entire class did he criticize Neville's incompetence and he gave Snape ample opportunity. All he did a majority of the class was stare off into space and everyone once in awhile he would unconsciously help a Gryffindor when they were about to make a mistake.

Malfoy watched his godfather suspiciously not sure what to make of his out of character behavior. He made a mental note to talk to his father about it, maybe he could sped some light.

At the end of the day the trio found themselves in charms, while Professor Flitwick attempted to teach the rowdy class about household charms. By now most of the students attention was on what they would do after classes ended and when Quidditch tryouts would begin.

Hermione's hand shot into the air and he nodded to her, "Professor, what is the purpose of learning these charms. A majority of us will not remember or even attempt what you're trying to teach us or they have already learned it from their families. Wouldn't something more advanced be in order since we'll be in our N.E.W.T.S this year."

"Well of course Ms. Granger, but as today is the first day back I thought something light would be better before you're all overwhelmed with the strenuous work load." He flicked his wand towards a Ravenclaw. Stopping him before he blew up the mess in front of him.

Hermione nodded in understanding and went back to taking notes. From there the class went smoothly, Hermione took notes and practically everyone else was whispering about the latest gossip and other nonsense.

* * *

As the filed out of the charms classroom Ron yawned, "Merlin, I'm exhausted. That class took forever, hey mate I'm going to meet up with Luna so I'll see you two later." Ron walked off in the direction of Luna.

"Come on Mione let's go for a walk around the lake." Harry grabbed her arm before she could decline.

Hermione huffed, "I just wanted to drop off my book bag before we go."

"Ok, let's go than. So are you tired at all?"

"Of course not, I only had one extra class today. Hey Harry?"

"Hmm."

"Did you attempt to charm your eyes?"

"No why?"

Hermione looked like she was contemplating something, "Well it's just they've been flickering between green and honey all day. It's hard to tell with your glasses on, but they're definently changing."

Harry shrugged, "That's odd. Maybe we should talk to Dumbledore about it before we take a walk." She nodded.

The stopped by their common room for barely a minute before they were off again in the direction of the headmaster's office. They stopped directly in front of the gargoyles.

"Password." The stone figure grumbled.

"Chocolate frogs." Harry started.

"Cockroach clusters."

"Bertie Botts."

"Acid Pops."

"Pumpkin pastries."

"Bloody hell, I want to speak to the headmaster so let me in you stupid stone!" Hermione practically screamed.

Harry's eyes widened as the statue jumped out of the way. "Bloody hell Hermione, it seems even inanimate objects don't stand a chance against your wrath." He laughed at her blushing face.

"Let's go."

As they were just about to knock on the headmaster's door a voice from without told them to enter. "I'll never get over how he does that."

"What can I do for you two?" The headmaster's eye's didn't hold their normal twinkle in them.

Hermione took a deep breath, feeling that what she wanted answers to might be more complicated than she first thought. "Professor, why does Harry's eyes keep switching colors? From green to honey."

She fixed him with her infamous glare which surprisingly caused the headmaster's eyes to widen a small fraction. Dumbledore couldn't help his initial reaction, it was so similar when he had first met Ms. Granger. "I was wondering when you would notice the changes." Dumbledore took a deep shuttering breath. "It happened a long time ago…" he began but thought better of it. "You will know all in good time Ms. Granger. I bid you a wonderful day."

Hermione could tell when she was dismissed, especially with such a blatant one at that. He left no room for arguments so she turned away and Harry followed docilely behind her. Not quite sure what exactly transpired in that office.

"Herm-…"

"Let's go." Hermione dragged him off to take their walk.


	3. Suspicion

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I write about and I don't profit from them.

Brown Eyes

Chapter 3: Suspicion

Hermione couldn't get over the feeling that something big was going to happen to her, this tingling feeling just wouldn't go away. Especially when she was around Harry. There was thin indescribable tug on her senses when he was around, so she tried to avoid him. Unfortunately the security Harry felt around her caused him to seek her out every chance he could. She sighed in defeat after the first class was over. She walked between Harry and Ron as they talked incessantly about Quidditch tryouts which would take place tomorrow.

Harry heard Hermione sigh in agitation, "Maybe we should talk about something else mate."

They entered defense against the dark arts where they saw Remus getting ready for today's lesson. "Hey Professor Lupin how did your classes go yesterday?" Hermione asked curiously as she set her bag on the front desk.

He stood watching her until Harry snapped his fingers in front of Lupin's face, "What? Oh sorry, they went great Mya. You know how much I like teaching."

Remus looked up to see three blank faces before him and realized his mistake. "What's with that name first Dumbledore and now you?" Ron asked.

"Just prefer it to Mione."

Before they could say anything else the students began to file in so the trio took their seats. Lupin turned back to his desk to get everything ready.

"Ok class, this is our first day of lessons. I feel that with the impeding war that you all need to be taught the proper defensive spells to protect yourselves a little better. So right now I want you all to get into groups of two's and practice." With the wave of his wand the desks were moved out of the way.

The Slytherin's groaned, but did as they were instructed. Today was turning out to be worse than Hermione initially thought, she was left unpaired and the only available person was Malfoy.

"Damn," she mumbled.

"Let's go mud blood, I wont go easy on you." Malfoy sneered.

"You couldn't hit me if I was two feet in front of you with a target painted to my chest." she taunted and his lips curled distastefully.

"Watch yourself mud blood."

Malfoy and Hermione circle one another, neither taking their eyes off the other. The air sizzled between them with unresolved tension, they both waited for the other to make their move.

"Diffindo."

Hermione jumped out of the way, the curse clipping her shoulder. "Stupify." Malfoy flew back to the other end of the classroom, slamming into the wall.

He got up and brushed himself off and turned angrily back at Hermione, "You'll regret that Granger." By that time everyone had dropped any pretense of dueling, all staring at the two to see what would happen next. "Furnuculus."

"Protego. Petrificus Totalus."

Malfoy's body froze and he couldn't move, when Hermione turned around to ask the Professor to go to the hospital wing Malfoy regained control of his body.

"Reducto." He spouted angrily, her body sprang into action.

"Locomotor mortis." Hermione roared as she ducked.

"Sectumsempra." She bled heavily now from the gash on her thigh. "Incendio."

"Augementi."

"Waddiwasi Desk."

"Immobulus. Reducto."

Malfoy's eyes widened as he was hit in the stomach and thrown backwards into the wall. Lupin was finally able to get through the throng of students blocking his way. "Move aside." He studied the scene before him and found and unconscious and Hermione was bleeding heavily from her shoulder and her leg. "Mr. Zambini please escort Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing."

Blaise nodded and he pointed his wand at Malfoy, "Mobilicorpus." and Draco floated behind Blaise to the hospital wing.

"Harry if you would please take Ms. Granger to the hospital to get those cuts looked at." Harry nodded and took Hermione by her uninjured arm. So Lupin went back to the class and started them off on the dueling again.

* * *

Harry watched Hermione worriedly she could barely stand on her own, much less walk to the hospital wing. She had lost a lot of blood in the duel with Malfoy, he shook his head he needed to pay attention to Hermione right now. Out of no where she fainted dead away and Harry barely caught her. He struggled a little walked towards Madam Promfrey, but made it there with very little problems.

Madam Promfrey was bustling around Malfoy clicking her tongue in agitation, she turned to Harry and saw Hermione. "Another one, I'm surprised it's not you Mr. Potter. You were who I was waiting for, now I need you to place her on the bed next to Mr. Zabini and you two will tell me why I have two unconscious students." She looked at the two boys expectantly.

"Well…" Blaise looked at Harry for help.

Harry sighed, "We were practicing dueling in defense against the dark arts and Hermione and Malfoy ended up paired up. Anyways their duel got a little out of hand and Hermione knocked Malfoy out after he cut her up a few times."

While Harry talked Madam Promfrey's lips thinned until you could barely see them, but all she did was nod. "Ok off you go, back to class you two." She pushed them out and went to tend to her patients. Clucking around like a disappointed mother hen.

* * *

The news spread like wild fire, it was a hot topic that the King of Slytherin lost to the Gryffindor Princess. All the Gryffindor's stopped in to see Hermione, but mostly just to catch a glimpse of whether or not the rumors were true. Hermione hadn't regained consciousness yet, she had lost too much blood and had needed a blood transfusion.

Malfoy just stayed in bed whining about his near death experience and whimpering from the pain in his stomach after Madam Promfrey had given him a pain potion. It was a pathetic sight to behold and everyone passed on the news.

Hermione's wounds kept her in the hospital wing over night and she finally regained consciousness when Hogwarts was silent.

* * *

The next morning Harry picked up Hermione from the hospital wing and they met up with Ron and Ginny for breakfast. Ginny kept glaring jealously at Hermione from Harry's constant attention being on her. It was like Ginny didn't exist when Hermione was around.

She left for first block stomping her feet loudly for all the Great Hall to hear. Harry was deeply concerned for Hermione's well being that he didn't even notice Ginny's abrupt exit, which seemed to only enrage her more. The trio walked to transfiguration hoping they had an animal.

Last lesson Professor McGonagall had told them about animagus and how they were going to see which of them had the potential to transform. She had promised that this lesson would be about identifying the animal. So the students were all abuzz about the lesson and the gossip of Malfoy's tragic defeat swept to the back of their minds.

The trio took their seats just as Professor McGonagall turned around, "Today class we will be identifying your inner animals, I would like you each to stand up and concentrate really hard on your inner being. Than with a flick of your wand you will say Animalia. Ok, please begin."

The classroom was immediately filled with muttered spells and only a few succeeded their first time. Everyone saw that Hermione's animal was a doe and Harry's was a griffin. What surprised most of the class was Neville, his animal turned out to be a tiger. Eventually by the end of class everyone had managed to conjure their animal. Ron was a duck, much to his embarrassment. Lavender a small hummingbird, Seamus was a shaggy dog, Dean was a dolphin and Parvati was a turtle.

Hermione was too exhausted from last nights injures that she asked McGonagall if it was okay to forego today's extra lesson and so she wrote and note and sent it to Professor Sinistra.

"Can you believe I'm a bleeding duck, bloody hell I have no luck. First my patronas is a terrier and now my animagus is a duck." Ron ranted.

"Patronus, Ronald." Hermione corrected as he rolled his eyes and Harry laughed at them as Ron stuck is tongue out childishly.

They walked into the dungeons with heavy hearts that they would be spending so much time with Professor Snape. Malfoy stepped in Hermione's way as she followed the boys to their seats.

"Where do you think you're going Granger?"

"To my seat Malfoy, move." She rolled her eyes.

He sneered as she walked around him and he stuck his foot out just as Professor Snape swept into the classroom. Hermione fell face first to the ground and disappeared. Malfoy looked utterly frightened when Hermione disappeared and Snape's eyes widened.

Without a doubt he knew exactly who Hermione was, all the proof was before his eyes. Just as the classroom was about to go up into uproar Snape's voice broke through. "Fifty points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy." But before he could go on the door opened.

"Am I to assume correctly that Ms. Granger is no longer with us?" Dumbledore asked with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

Snape glowered at that twinkle but nodded anyways, "Ms. Granger is indeed back." Dumbledore nodded and left for his office. Leaving behind many confused students and more questions than they started with.

"Mr. Malfoy you will be serving a weeks worth of detentions with Mr. Filch." No one commented on his out of character behavior, they were too focused on the spot where Hermione had once sat and how they were going to get her back.


	4. Potions

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I write about and I don't profit from them.

Brown Eyes

Chapter 4: Potions

Hermione shook her head, it was still spinning from being tripped by Malfoy. She looked up and noticed that Professor Snape must have started class while she had been on the ground. She couldn't stand how rude Snape could be sometimes, except something wasn't right, everyone was staring at her. Hermione could only recognize a few faces.

She immediately noticed Harry, he was getting up to help her. Finally someone with manners, she looked up at him and smiled sweetly and he flushed a bright pink. 'That's odd.' She pushed that thought aside as he pulled her up.

Than it hit her, this wasn't Harry. This boy's eyes were brown, she turned again and saw Professor Slughorn, Sirius Black & Lily Evans. She fainted dead away in the brown eyes boy's arms.

Hermione woke up in the hospital wing, she couldn't remember how she got their. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought." She rubbed the back of her head, but didn't feel anything. She turned to her side and noticed Professor Dumbledore talking to Madam Promfrey, but they both looked younger.

Dumbledore turned and noticed her and started to walk over to her, "Ms. Granger I hope you are in good health." the twinkle was still in his eyes, obviously he had carried in for years.

Hermione glared at him, "Professor Dumbledore I expect you know who I am and you will tell me what I need to know." With his nod she asked her biggest question. "What year am I in? I was positive that I just saw two people that are supposed to be dead." Hermione asked curiously, hoping the answer was what she believed it to be.

"My dear you are in the year 1978, you were sent here for a reason and you wont be allowed to leave until you've done what you were meant to do. So do you have any idea what you're supposed to do?" Dumbledore's twinkle was back full blast.

"Since I've been brought back to this exact time I'm going to assume that I'm supposed to save people who are going to die and prevent certain situations from happening all over again." Hermione answered with hesitation.

"Now that you have figured that out Mr. Potter would like to come in an check on you, he has been beside himself with worry. Ever since you fell into his arms during his potions class, he was very distraught that he was the cause." Hermione's eyes widened, he was talking about Harry's father.

Before she could explain to Dumbledore that seeing James would be a bad idea he was already walking in with a lopsided grin that melted her heart. 'Damn, this is not good, I can't get close to him.' Hermione returned with a tentative look. 'But I was sent to this time for a reason, Professor Dumbledore kept dropping hints.' It took Hermione a minute while James looked at her funny, "The name."

James looked confused, "Yeah, sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm James Potter, what's yours?"

Hermione realized that Professor Lupin had also called her Mya, and she was in his time now. "Mya Granger, a pleasure to meet you."

"I was worried when you fainted on me in Potions, I mean you just appeared out of no where like to apparated."

"You can't apparate around or in Hogwarts. It's in…"

"Hogwarts, A History. You know you remind me a bit of Lily only your more bearable to be around."

"Thank you, you're good company."

The lopsided grin came back and she practically melted on the spot, 'I really need to get away from him. He is off limits, he's Harry's father for Merlin's sake. Harry was going to live if she had anything to say about it.'

Hermione didn't know that her coming into the past already changed the future indefinitely. A hand waved in her face breaking her from her musings, she turned expectantly.

"Yes."

"Sorry, you had this glazed look in your eyes for a good five minutes so I got worried." James looked shy and he blushed a bit from his sentiment.

That confused her from what Hermione knew about James he was a very confident guy who didn't blush around girls and knew exactly what he wanted. He didn't possess a shy bone in his body and yet here he was turning an adorable pink and stuttering a little.

"I'm just tired, I've had a long day with everything that's happened."

"Ok, in was nice to meet you Mya. I'll come by in the morning and I'll introduce you to some of my friends during breakfast. Pleasant dreams." James turned around and walked out of the hospital wing like a mad man was chasing him.

Hermione shook her head and closed her eyes, falling into dream land a lot quicker than she expected.

* * *

Harry and Ron ran to the Headmaster's office as soon as Potions was over, with Professor Snape's odd behavior they didn't want to stick around. He had looked like he wanted to console them like he understood what it was like to lose your best friend, to lose Hermione. That was a scary thought. They hadn't been satisfied with the little Dumbledore had let out in the dungeons, they needed to know she was okay. That she was safe.

They stopped right in front of the gargoyle and Ron turned to Harry, "So what's the password."

"If I knew it we wouldn't be standing in front of it anymore." Harry grumbled. "Do you think he might use Muggle candy, I mean he seems to have used all wizarding candy by now." Ron shrugged.

"Lollipops. Bubblegum, Jolly Ranchers, Gummy Bears." The gargoyles jumped out of the way and they ran up the stairs.

"Come in."

"I hate how he does that." Ron mumbled.

"Hermione told me once that the gargoyles are triggered to tell him when they let someone in." Harry reminisced.

They walked in with heavy hearts. Dumbledore was seated behind his desk stroking his beard, "How can I help you fine gentleman? This is about our Ms. Granger I presume?" They nodded. "I thought so, my explanation was not satisfactory?"

"What explanation Professor? All you had were a few riddled words with Snape…" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Professor Snape."

Harry continued on with his rant, "All I could gather was that Mo- Mione was sent back into some other time since it looked like her time turner broke. What I don't know is what time my Mo- Mione was sent to." Harry paused and gripped his heart.

It had been pounded a lot faster since Hermione had disappeared, but this was unbearable. He dropped to his knees before Dumbledore and Ron. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly and Ron was panicking, running around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"Please calm down Mr. Weasley."

Harry dropped to the floor and they could no longer here his wheezing, Ron checked for his pulse and listened for his breath, he didn't have either.

Ron's eyes grew wide and he turned to Dumbledore in shock, "He's dead." Tears glistened at the edge of his eyes as he thought of his two best friends, one lost in time and the other dead to the world. He felt so alone. Ron sat on the floor sitting by Harry's dead body while it cooled.

Ron's heart sped up, "Sir why isn't Harry's body cooling yet? He's been dead for over an hour."

Dumbledore looked to the time and it had almost been an hour and a half. Five seconds to go, he held up his fingers to imitate the second hand. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Ron looked at Dumbledore expectantly, when Harry's body began to convulse.

Harry shook on the floor, his back arching and a look of deep pain crossed his face. In Harry's mind there were many blank images that made of his memory, so far it hadn't been written yet. One image flew through his mind, Hermione and his dad. His dad was by Hermione, she was sitting in the Hogwart's hospital wing. James was blushing and grinning stupidly up at Hermione.

Harry's eyes flew open locking onto Professor Dumbledore, his eyes taking on Hermione's famous glare. It shocked Ron and he fell swiftly to the ground.

"Is she my mother?"

Dumbledore nodded, "We, the professors that knew her back than, just realized when we saw her the first day. She looked exactly like she did than."

"So her name is Mya Granger, soon to be Potter. How come we see no changes in this time?" Harry asked confusion lighting up his eyes.

"The minute Hermione fell through time she created an alternate universe, in that universe the changes she brought on are coming to play as we speak. The reason you died for a bit of time is that your old self is dead, you are no longer James Potter and Lily Evans child. You are the child of James Potter & Hermione Granger." Dumbledore answered Harry's unanswered question.

Ron fainted dead away and Harry's smile grew, "You remember her back than, do I have a mother? Does she take care of me?"

"That is for Hermione to decide, she has a very rough year. She has to choose to take you back into this time and you will not have existed now, your friends would never be the same. Or she will leave you as a child and be your best friend in Hogwart's until she the time came for her to travel back in time. It will be a difficult choice for her to make."

Harry nodded soberly, he didn't know what choice he wanted her to make. To be the mother he never knew, but no longer be friends with Ron and Neville. Or be his best friend and learn that she's his mother. 'Can I handle either choice? She saves me from life with the Dursley's, but is it worth it?'


	5. Not Quite What We Expected

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I write about and I don't profit from them.

Brown Eyes

Chapter 5: Not Quite What We Expected

Hermione woke with a start, something woke her up. She looked around suspiciously, but nothing was there. She turned to the window and noticed a black bird sitting on the sill just staring at her, Hermione found that odd. The years of fighting Voldemort kept her a light sleeper, almost the quietest sounds awoke her nowadays.

Now especially since she was in a time where he was gaining tremendous powers and gaining younger followers. She just realized that now was about the time he had first created his horcruxes. If she wanted she could destroy them before they were lost in time.

Many that is what she is meant to do, defeat Voldemort before it becomes too difficult. Before he disappears without a trace for 10 years, was that her destiny. It made perfect sense to Hermione now, in stopping Voldemort early she could save so many lives. All Hermione had to do was track them down, she had already figured most of them out when she was with Harry.

Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, Tom Riddle's diary, Marvolo Gaunt's ring, Slytherin's locket, and Nagini his pet snake. That's simple, if she moves fast enough two or three will not have been created yet. The thought of hunting down Tom's horcruxes twisted her stomach in knots, if he found out her life would be in serious danger.

Hermione didn't want to dwell on Voldemort right now, she would relax a few days before she made her move. It would be difficult sneaking off Hogwart's grounds undetected. 'I could always just borrow James' invisibility cloak, hopefully he wont miss it while it's in my possession.' She shook her head.

To her right on the nightstand was a pair of clothes folded up for her, Hermione grabbed them and went into the bathroom. After freshening up she walked out only to see James and two other boys. They looked like Sirius and Remus from behind. Her smile widened, she didn't know why. But it was good to know that James kept his word. The boys were talking, or more specifically Sirius was complaining.

"Mate are you sure she's even here? We've been waiting for twenty minutes already." Sirius grumbled.

Hermione saw Remus lift his face slightly and sniffed the air, he spun around with such force that he knocked Sirius over to the ground. "Sorry mate, thought I heard something." He looked at Sirius and James meaningfully to let them know he smelled her.

She had forgotten Remus was a werewolf that brought a frown to her face, 'At least he looks happier, not as dragged down. He had light in his eyes and it made him look so much younger.' Hermione didn't realize she had been staring at Remus, he blushed a bright pink. Sirius looked like he was enjoying himself and whispering something to James that just seemed to turn him brighter. James on the other hand looked slightly put out.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I spaced out there for a moment. What are you guys doing here? Breakfast already started."

"Well…" Sirius dragged the word like he had something important to say. "Prongsie here wanted to see you terribly, so here we are waiting for you so we can eat. Unfortunately for Prongs here you seem to have you eyes on wilder meat." Sirius joked.

"Shut it Pad Foot." James practically growled when he saw Hermione's blushing face. "Ignore him Mya everyone else does. Most of what comes out of his mouth is garbage anyways. He should watch what he says people will think badly of him." he smiled at her gently. He didn't want to scare her away when he wasn't sure of her feelings.

Sirius grabbed his chest, "Oh Jamesie-Poo I didn't know you cared."

James opened his mouth to retort, but Remus interrupted him. "Maybe Mya's hungry we should go to the Great Hall before classes start." They acknowledged his idea and walked there in silence.

Well everyone was silent but Sirius who was retelling the story of one of their best pranks. Hermione made the appropriate noises when she needed to answer and he happily continued on.

James watched Sirius enviously he couldn't get a grip of himself, every time he tried to talk to Mya he would get shy. 'I never had this problem with other girls, even Lily and I've liked her since first year. I was cocky the day we met. When I'm with Mya I feel like I'm fumbling.'

Remus watched them all from his place behind them all. He noticed Mya's lack of enthusiasm for their pranks, Sirius' not so subtle flirting methods as he tried to charm her to his will. James' almost timid expression change from happy to melancholy, quickly passing regret and finally he gathered a determined expression. Remus wasn't sure that was a good thing.

They both seemed very determined to have a go at Mya, he didn't want her to get hurt. But most of all he didn't want a rift to come between Sirius and James, they had been best friends since the moment they looked at one another. Like best friends at first sight. Mya didn't seem like the girl to put to friends against one another, but it didn't look like it would make a difference.

Remus was brought out of his musings by someone breathing hard, James looked like he was about to physically move Sirius. Sirius had been getting steadily closer to Mya. He didn't want them to fight, but he didn't want them all to be mad.

Hermione noticed Sirius' advances, a part of her was flattered but a bigger part was grossed out. She heard the stories about Sirius and girls. If his name wasn't attached to a prank it was usually attached to a pair of lips. Hermione shuttered, she shuttered at the wrong moment. Sirius was whispering close to her ear, and his smile widened. 'Damn, what do I do now?'

She turned to look at James he looked angry about something and likely to blow at any moment. 'Not a safe choice.' She turned to Remus and he looked bemused, 'Very safe choice. Now just got to get his attention.' It wasn't very hard Remus had already noticed her plight and he nodded hesitantly. Hermione threw him a grateful smile before she got into position.

All she needed was something to distract Sirius from making a move, just as Sirius turned to tell a passing girl hello she slipped away. James was staring so hard he didn't even notice until Sirius stopped. They turned around and saw Remus and Mya in a heated discussion about defense against the dark arts.

'Bookworm.' and Hermione lost a little status in Sirius' eyes.

Sirius wasn't shallow on purpose, but his family life hadn't been fun so he had vowed to enjoy life to the fullest. And books and stuff were not that interesting and so far he had only seen two parts of Hermione. Her brainy side and her outward appearance.

Finally the group entered the Great Hall, but in actuality it hadn't been but a few minutes. Hermione caught the eye of every single person, news of her odd arrival seemed to have reached all ears. Hermione looked up at the head table, Dumbledore was motioning her over.

"Students may I have your attention. Due to the late arrival of our transfer student we will be doing the sorting at this time. Questions may be answered after." Hermione then noticed the black wizard's hat sitting ominously atop it's stool, would it choose the same house for her or decide another. She gulped.

A much younger Professor McGonagall stood up walking around the table to stand behind the hat. She gestured for Hermione to sit down, "Ms. Granger if you please."

Hermione walked stiffly to the chair, bile rising to the surface she desperately tried to stop it before it came out. She found herself atop the stool with the hat placed upon her head. It covered her eyes and began to speak quietly in her ear.

"A time traveler I see, you use odd means to come to this time. Do not worry this was meant to happen, you are not making unforeseen changes. Everything you will be doing is supposed to happen." Hermione sighed in relief. "But choices of the heart are changed as well, you are wrong to believe that you change the destiny of one. You must figure out the outcome on your own." Just as Hermione was going to interrupt the hat placed her in Gryffindor.

The Gryffindor table cheered loudly, but the loudest were the marauders and Lily. All for personal reasons. James and Sirius because of their new found interest in her, while Remus and Lily were happy because of James recently diverted attention. It gave them a chance to get together, but Sirius caused a major issue in their plan.


	6. Expectations

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I write about and I don't profit from them.

Brown Eyes

Chapter 6: Expectations

For a few moments Hermione stared blankly at the Gryffindor table, her mind focused completely on the riddle the old hat had given her. It hadn't been very informative and it didn't make much sense.

What did her personal life have anything to do with the changes that needed to be done in this time? Was she supposed to find love here, with Sirius? She made a face, 'Meant to be or not. He is not sticking his dirty tongue in my mouth.' Professor McGonagall gave her a disturbed look that made Hermione think she may not have spoke in her head as she thought.

Hermione shuffled quickly to the Gryffindor table where they were still clapping heartily. Blue-grey eyes followed her stiff form with intrigued interest. He had plans.

She looked around trying to determine where to sit. James was enthusiastically waving her over, everyone was watching him oddly. He wasn't paying Lily any mind. The other's were slightly suspicious of Hermione, she had done what no other girl had been able to do. She redirected Potter's attention from his "Lily Flower" in less than 24 hours.

But since Lily didn't look the least bit upset everyone else followed her example and dropped it for a more important topic. Breakfast.

Hermione sat cautiously between James and Sirius, smiling timidly at Remus and Lily across from her. She looked around for Peter, but he was no where to be seen. She could have sworn that he hadn't turned to the dark side yet. Hermione still felt she had time to redirect Peter's energy somewhere more less evil.

Remus noticed her looking around, "Where's Peter?"

"Oh." Sirius began loftily. "He said that he was going to skip breakfast and get some more shut eye. He claims he staid up late doing homework. I just think he was with that Hufflepuff girl again, they've been spending an awful lot of time together." Sirius grinned wickedly.

James mumbled something about charming turds, Lily glared at her food sternly and Remus pretended to be in a deep conversation with his spoon. They seemed to be getting along well, so far Remus had talked the spoon into going into his mouth. But before he could close his mouth the spoon zoomed away quickly in fright. Food splattered his face.

Sirius laughed heartily along with James, who gave up his muttered in exchange for some humor. It didn't last very long as Hermione and Lily were trying to console and clean Remus off. He sat back and let the ladies coddle him.

"Shouldn't we make sure he's up, don't your classes begin in like ten minutes or something?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry Mya, why don't we go together and make sure he's all ready?" James offered sweetly and gave her a crooked smile.

Hermione blushed pink, causing James' smile to widened to the full capacity. They noticed how often Hermione turned pink when James was around, and he always had a slightly nervous and anxious expression plastered upon his own face.

Hermione nodded so James stood up and grabbed her hand in what he believed was inconspicuous. In actuality everyone in the entire room saw. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly and McGonagall's nose went up in disapproval.

"What exactly has got you so excited? I thought we already determined that Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans needed to be together in order to defeat You-Know-Who." She sniffed indignantly.

"Of course Minerva, but did you not hear that a new prophecy had been made a few hours before the arrival of Ms. Granger."

She shook her head absently, "Honestly Albus I'm starting to believe what everyone says about you. You are truly going senile."

"Now now Minerva dear. The prophecy about could take years, while the one yesterday was about our Ms. Granger.

'_The Goddess of Athena rises again. She comes with a destiny not known to many. Only she can defeat what others can not. She holds the knowledge to break what can't be broken. With the love of her other she will fix what was broken and find what was lost. The other must not play through or consequences will arise and chaos will ensue. She comes three strikes from this time._'

It is important she fulfills her destiny. She is the one who will save us all." Dumbledore's eyes were no longer twinkling, he looked devastated. "I would take her destiny from her if only to save a child. She is too young to face what she will face, but I strongly believe that she knows exactly what she's dealing with."

"But Albus, how can you be sure it's her?"

"Three hours later, three extra strikes upon the clock bell is exactly when our little guest dropped unexpectedly in the dungeons."

"That isn't enough valid evidence Albus, you know that. You can not place such faith on your assumption."

"Who is Athena?"

"The Greek Goddess of Wisdom, but what does that have to do with Mya?"

"Have you looked at her yet?"

"Of course Albus we all have."

"No, Minerva my dear. Have you looked at her magic and the swirls that encircle her head?"

She shook her head.

"Do it and tell me what you see."

McGonagall focused her energies entirely on Mya and she was forced back with such a force that she physically moved. "What was that?"

"I told you to look at her, not 'look' for her. That was her magic, it felt threatened and attacked. Look, she's back already. Now look."

* * *

Hermione and James walked quickly to the Gryffindor common room because they wanted to get back to the Great Hall before class started. Hermione still needed her class schedule from Professor Dumbledore. They skidded to a stop in front of the fat lady.

"Password." She giggled distractedly as her best friend whispered something into her ear.

"Destiny." Hermione found irony in the password. Her whole reason for being at this time period was because of her destiny.

James ran up to the boys' dormitory as Hermione waited at the bottom. James came down with a disheveled looking fat boy, whom Hermione assumed to be Peter. His blonde hair laid flat upon his rounded head. While his pudgy fingers gripped his book bad tightly.

"Peter I would like to introduce you to Mya, the girl that dropped in on our potion's lesson yesterday. Mya this is Wormtail, the last and final marauder." Hermione held herself on a short lease. She had a strong urge to knock him upside the head, the only thing holding her back was the fact that he wasn't evil yet and that she had a chance to make him into a better person.

"It's very nice to meet you Peter, as James said I'm Mya." She grasped his hand in a strong firm grip. Hermione stared him straight in the eyes making sure he believed that she knew him, that she understood his pains and his weaknesses. James looked between the two, not sure what he was missing.

Peter's pallor changed a pasty white, perspiration dripped visibly from his brow. She got him, he was exactly where she wanted him. Confused, where he didn't know how much she really knew and if she was willing to help.

Hermione smiled brilliantly and his stance changed very little. Peter gulped one last time before he finally released his white knuckled grip on her hand. She flexed her fingers by her hip, out of sight of the two boys. "We came up to get you before classes begin. Breakfast is almost over." Hermione answered.

Peter nodded, "Thank you I would have slept through the first few classes, I didn't get much sleep last night."

They started to walk back to the Great Hall as they talked about Peter's almost sleepless night. Hermione leading the group with her speed walking. She may have wanted to make sure Peter became a better person, but today was not the day to start. Hermione just didn't want to be late.

As Hermione walked fast James walked behind her watching her hips sway with her quick purposeful stride. He found himself getting lost and wishing he could be the guy that got to hold her close, the guy that got to look at her and think I'm hers and she's mine.

"… fortunately my mom is okay." Peter finished as they entered the great hall.

James' startled, he had just missed Peter's entire conversation. He tried to determine what exactly he missed, but no matter how much he pulled at his brain cells all he could see was the gentle sway of Hermione's hips.

"James?"

He looked up to see Hermione looking at him oddly. "Yes Mya." He loved to say her name, it was a possessive feeling. Like she was his. If he was honest with himself he would see the irony in his situation.

He would notice that his thoughts were no longer centered on Lily, that his thoughts were now only on Hermione, or the woman he knows as Mya. James couldn't restrain himself, but he was different. With Lily he felt he had to act like someone else, like he had to be someone else. With Hermione he could be himself, but he had the nervous jitters, and the anticipation of what was to come.

* * *

As Hermione talked to her friends Minerva looked at Hermione's magic, it didn't take much looking. She practically glowed with it, but it looked like some of it was hiding just beneath the surface.

"Albus, that's impossible. She possesses more magic in her hand than you have and you contain a lot of magic energy. What do we do? This does not prove she is the goddess Athena, but it certainly makes a good argument. How do you know that James is her other if you believed that he was for Lily?" She glanced inconspicuously at the Gryffindor table where Hermione stood.

"We do nothing Minnie, we must let it happen in it's own time. I believe I was looking at the wrong marauder I just believed it was James because of his not so subtle obsession." Dumbledore gestured to Lily and Remus' clasped hands under the table. Minerva smiled, worry still etched into her forehead.

* * *

Hermione tapped James' impatiently with a hint of a blush staining her cheeks, "You looked lost, but I have to go remember." she gestured towards the head table. "For my schedule, so I'll just meet you guys in class." Hermione waved to everyone and walked swiftly towards the head table.

"You've got it bad my friend." Peter mumbled to James. "You couldn't take your eyes off her the entire time I was speaking to you. I bet you don't even know what I was talking about." Everyone laughed at the stricken look upon his face. Except Sirius' smile and laugh looked a little stiff.

The two boys watched Hermione longingly as she talked animatedly with the headmaster. Remus, Lily, and Peter looked at one another. Life was about to get a whole lot more tense, it was in the air. You take one look at James and Sirius and you could see they both wanted Mya.

* * *

It had been a 24 hours since his death, 24 hours since he realized who Hermione truly was, 24 hours since he began to think about what he wanted in life. He was still confused. Harry found himself thinking about life as Hermione as a mother and it sounded wonderful, but than he began to think about everything he'd lose.

He would lose Hermione as best friend, but he'd have Ron and Neville still. The only difference in his life would be Hermione as a best friend or Hermione as a mother. With that meant Ron and Neville as friends, or a completely different array of friends. Harry would still have them in his lives but they would be more like family than people he could talk to about guy stuff.

Harry sighed, "Where you Hermione? I need you to help me, without you I have nothing. But how do I want you?" His head dropped into his hands.

No matter how many ways he spins it he ends up exactly where he started, with more questions than answers. For the most part he had been avoiding everyone, and with Dumbledore's permission he got to miss classes for the day.

Harry startled, his head began to pound and his vision blurred. He grabbed his head in pain, the pounded just wouldn't stop. Harry rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. So far it was a no go. Suddenly his mind began to flash.

Images began to flash through his mind, he saw the marauder's poking fun of James' new obsession. He couldn't stop talking about Hermione, and that brought a smile to his face. Harry saw the beginnings of a triangle between Hermione, his father and his godfather. He noticed how his mom, er Hermione would blush around James, but tended to pull back when Sirius came onto her. Harry saw the closeness between Remus and his 'first' mother Lily, they appeared to be romantically involved.

The images stopped as abruptly as it started. He could see that Hermione was extremely hesitant about James, probably because she thought that he wouldn't exist if she got close to James. She probably didn't want Sirius because of his reputation with woman that he and Remus used to talk about when they thought everyone was sleeping.

Sirius had called it the good old days, the days before Wormtail's betrayal and Azkaban. The stories seemed to calm Sirius down, brought him back from the darkness that wanted to consume his very soul.

As he contemplated his situation he didn't notice the person that flooed into the head's common room. He was startled from a tap on his shoulder. Harry jumped in the air, his wand held high to defend himself. Stupefy ready on his lips.

Remus stood before him looking more haggard than ever, he was breathing hard and looked as if he hadn't eaten in days.

Harry stood up hesitantly, "Remus?" he stuttered out of his dry lips.

Remus' looked up his eyes a feral gold, shining in the shadows. His lips curled over his teeth, Harry didn't know if Remus could comprehend what he was saying.

"Remus?"

In a flash of light the flames of the fireplace burst up, Dumbledore appeared looking slightly ragged. He looked straight at Harry's shocked face and followed his gaze. "Harry, I need you get behind me right now."

Harry listened to his instruction without hesitation. "What's wrong with Remus? I've never seen him like this."

"Hermione's disappearance took the only link to his past he had left. He can't handle the change with his werewolf half of him. Remus' werewolf takes control when he is experiencing strong emotions. Since your 'death' you are a link to both Hermione and James, he needs that right now." Dumbledore explained while his eyes never strayed from Remus.

Harry watched as Remus worked to gain control of his mind. You could practically see the internal battle that was going on, you could see that Remus was winning over Moony. But Moony had his moments of fighting back and he played dirty. A few more minutes past before Remus gained full control of himself.

Harry stepped from behind Dumbledore cautiously and extended his arm to Remus. "Remus? Are you okay?" Harry's hand finally landed solidly on Remus' shoulder and he visibly shuddered. Remus looked content.

Dumbledore watched in amazement, having never seen this type of reaction from canine senses to human touch. It was like Harry's scent and feel made everything better. It got Dumbledore thinking maybe it had to do with the connection to both James and Hermione. They say that werewolves could sense things that most humans overlook, maybe time was one of them. Subconsciously Moony understood the changes and couldn't wait for them to happen. Outwardly Remus remained in the dark and confused at his canine's reactions.

Remus watched Dumbledore bemusedly as if he didn't know who he was or if he posed a threat to either him or who he determined was kin. "Remus… are you there?"

He looked up once again and nodded solemnly. "Did I hurt anyone?" At Dumbledore's hesitant response Remus' face dropped to one of anguish.

"No, you just caused quite a scare from some of the students. They weren't expecting your major change in temperament." Dumbledore's twinkle shined brightly, taking some of Remus' pain away.

"What exactly happened? I mean one minute you told me about Hermione's disappearance and they next I freaked. I couldn't control myself, but it doesn't make any sense since I knew she would be leaving." Remus rubbed his temples trying to shift through the mess in his head.

Dumbledore didn't think it was necessary to tell Remus what was to come, "Well it seems as if Harry's presence calms you, so it would be a good idea to stick close to one another."

The two nodded, but both more confused than ever. Harry's mind was trying to stop whirling around because every now and again it seemed as if time wanted Harry to know that Hermione and his dad was fine. He would get a glimpse of what they were doing. While Remus was getting an overload of information that he couldn't access, so it gave his werewolf more control.

"Harry I was hoping you could tell us the situation between Ms. Granger and your father." Dumbledore's gaze narrowed on Harry.

He gulped, "Well right now both my father and Sirius likes mum, but it seems as if Hermione prefers my dad."

The normal twinkle in the headmaster's eyes dimmed, "This was what I was afraid of. Mr. Potter times will be tense, this wasn't a good time for the marauders."

"What do you mean? What's going to happen?"

"I can not tell you at this time, this is something you need to see on your own. But I will warn you that you will not like what is to come."

Remus looked as if he wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut, he too wanted to know. Remus felt something painful in his chest as Dumbledore spoke, but he could only go on his feelings. He could feel how restless Moony was at the thought, making his heart just that more heavy.


	7. Changes to Come

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I write about and I don't profit from them.

Brown Eyes

Chapter 7: Changes to Come

The next few weeks were quiet with James and Sirius playing a game of wits, each one trying to out due the other. They were at a standoff, neither was better than the other. While that was going on Hermione felt like she was walking on nails, James and Sirius continually paid her attention and wouldn't give her a moments peace. Which didn't make it any easier to get friendlier to Peter.

Hermione noticed how subtly close Lily and Remus were when they thought no one was paying attention. So Hermione paid very close attention to how they interacted, the way they subtlety touched one another and held hands under the table. The way they ended up sitting next to each other for every meal, but kept a friendly distance apart.

Hermione noticed all of this and more, it was the only thing that kept her distracted enough to not think of James. He had been popping into her thoughts more than usual and she found herself staring at him.

Flashback

James and Hermione were walking around Hogwarts grounds trying to find the rest of the gang. They got split up when Peter got lost, they had all separated to find him. Hermione was alone until she ran into James, someone had found Peter because they shot sparks into the air.

But the duo had yet to find anyone, they were just walking around aimlessly. "James I need a break, can we stop for a second please?"

James nodded and sat next to her on a nearby log, "Would you like some water Mya?" She nodded. James transfigured a leaf into a small glass cup. "Augementa." He pointed at the newly transfigured cup. Hermione took it with a blush. They sat in silence with the occasional sip from Hermione.

"Mya?" Hermione turned to look at James, coming face to face with a few inches between them.

She licked her lips, "Yes?" She whispered. They inched closer, their breaths mingling. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed. She knew it was wrong, but her body and heart yearned for this boy.

"I don't remember." Their lips were barely brushing when a loud bang erupted, they turned to see a guilty looking Remus.

He mouthed sorry and they all saw Lily, Peter and Sirius coming out of the brush. The other's looked towards James and Hermione, each with identical blushes painting their cheeks.

"What were you guys doing just sitting here?" It came out more harshly than Sirius intended.

"Mya needed a break so we were stopping to rest for a minute. Do you not care about Mya well being?" James snarled.

"Of course I do, but if it was me with her I would have offered to carry her. So she could relax and keep looking." Sirius finished smugly.

"Well, I didn't want to gar her while I was walking on the harsh terrain."

"So you're telling me it's not because you're too weak."

"Boys! Shut up, we are going to go back to the castle and I would prefer not to miss dinner!" Hermione stalked off.

Lily looked at the duo with a glare and ran up to catch Hermione, when she reached her she grabbed Hermione's arm and began to console the furious girl.

"Evans! What did we do?" James yelled.

"Figure it out Potter!"

Surprisingly Peter was the one to come up to Hermione's defense, he had taken quite the liking to her from the few weeks she had already been here. Hermione had talked the herbology teacher to take Peter on as an apprentice and he worked in the green house on his free time. Just recently he was given the responsibility of the key, where he had access at anytime.

"You guys shouldn't be acting this way in front of Mya, with the way you guys work neither of you will get her. She's a wonderful person and you shouldn't fight over her like this. Mya doesn't like that two best friends are going to lose their long friendship over a girl." Peter stuttered a little, but his voice held conviction.

"Peter's right you guys. Soon she might not even hang out with us, with the amount of tension there is around the two of you. You know there are some species of animals that let the female choose the mate, maybe you two she lay off and see which one of you Mya wants." Remus offered.

The two boys looked intrigued, while Remus' words boosted Peter's confidence in himself a little more than before.

"You're right. Thanks Wormtail and Moony." The two boys said at the same time. "We'll let Mya decide."

End Flashback

Remus had relayed the information to Lily who in turn told Hermione. Right now she couldn't get the kiss out of her mind, or the almost kiss. But just brushing his lips was amazing, his lips had felt so soft. Hermione shook her head, she needed to focus on the horcruxes. So far Voldemort should have only made five; his diary, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's chalice, the ring, and Ravenclaw's diadem.

Now all she had to do was find them, if she remembered right Slytherin's locket was in the house of Black, Tom Riddle's diary was in the Malfoy vault, Hufflepuff's chalice was in the Lestrange vault, and the ring was in some shack far away. "Damn." Hermione had no idea where Harry had found the diadem, he had destroyed and found that without her.

Hermione began to pace, she had a few hours to herself to think about this. She felt the need to research maybe that would help her find it. Hermione stopped and stared at the portrait before her, it was the portrait Sir Cadogen. Thankfully he was hibernating.

An idea popped into Hermione's head, who was the descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw? The Grey Lady, and the story behind her was she was so jealous of her mother's wealth and status in the world that she stole her mother's diadem. Hermione had remembered seeing a portrait of her somewhere in the castle.

Hermione was getting so excited, she knew where most of the horcruxes were hidden and was about to go find another. Hermione took off running through the halls, but ran into a solid mass.

"What's the rush sugar?" Sirius slurred with a roguish grin on his face.

Hermione turned in disgust, he was drunk and he smelled like a pig. Hermione yanked her arms from Sirius, but his grip didn't loosen it tighten and he pulled her closer. "Let me go Sirius, you're drunk."

"Baby, why don't you like me? I've never felt this way about anyone before like I feel for you." Sirius' face looked completely sincere and for once Sirius didn't look like he was trying to impress anyone. Sirius looked vulnerable, it broke Hermione's heart to see him this way.

"Sirius you are one of my best friends I couldn't lose that with you, if anything changed that it would break my heart." Hermione said honestly.

Sirius pushed her back in disgust and she staggered back, "So it is Prongs. He always got the girls that I wanted the most. Why him? Why not me? Am I not good enough for you? Please tell me and I'll change Mya." Sirius was almost crying at her feet in his drunkenness.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sirius, get up Sirius. Just because I don't like you that way doesn't mean that I want to be with you're best friend. He is no better than you, you both are two amazing people I am so glad I got the chance to meet. And Sirius you should never have to change for a girl, unless you change on your own because she makes you a better person. I want you to remember that." Hermione began lecturing.

She looked down to see if he soaked in anything she said, there Sirius was using her legs as pillows are fast asleep. Hermione shook her head, she levitated him up and walked him to the Gryffindor Common room.

Hermione didn't have the time to talk to the Grey Lady, maybe tomorrow a day that isn't so emotional. As she walked Sirius up the boy's dormitory and laid him on his bed she thought of James. Did she like him or was Sirius just talking out of his ass while he was drunk?

She remembered reading somewhere that most of the things that come out of a drunks mouth is what they believe to be the truth. Is that how he really felt about himself? About her? Did Sirius really care about her or was she just more challenging than the rest?

A headache was coming on she could feel it, she rubbed her temples in a circular motion to stave off the inevitable. She was so frustrated. Between school, her constant and never ending thoughts of James, and the impending search for the horcruxes. All of this was piling up and making it very different for her to concentrate on anything anymore.

Headaches were more frequent and she experienced a few blackouts where she couldn't remember what happened for a few hours. But she didn't want to go to Madam Profrey because she didn't know if it was just her reaction to time travel.

Someone behind her cleared their throat, she jumped and turned quickly with her wand ready and the spells ready to spill from her mouth. She was shocked when James was standing behind her looking worried.

"Are you okay Mya? I've been watching you for the last fifteen minutes and you haven't noticed me or anyone else. Are you feeling well? Do you need me to take you to the hospital wing?" James stood before her like something out of a fantasy. His hair was windswept, his lips pink and swollen, and he was in his Quidditch uniform.

Hermione shook her head, she didn't hear anything he just said. "No, no I'm okay. Just a little tired, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"If you're sure."

Hermione nodded, "I am." She looked once more at his uniform. "You know what I never understand is how anyone could get on those death sticks. I had this friend and he loved Quidditch, but he always got injured. He was seeker and he was an amazing flier." Hermione's eyes sparkled as she spoke of Harry.

Whenever she thought of him recently he brought warm maternal feelings from her, it got her thinking that maybe she stayed in this time and helped Lily and James take care of Harry. That thought once again sobered her from romantic thoughts of James.

When she looked back up she noticed that James' face was a mixture of jealousy and confusion. Like he didn't know if he was supposed to feel jealous, or why he was jealous in the first place.

They were closer than before, they had slowly been inching towards one another. James looked disappointed when she pulled back a little. Until an idea struck. "I have something to show you tonight. Meet me at the Quidditch pitch after dinner." He ran off to began planning the perfect night. If he timed it right he could have her in the sky before the sunset.

Hermione shook her head at him and laughter was her only reply. She turned back around, her thoughts focusing once again on tonight and what Sirius had told her. What's a girl to do?

* * *

Through his flashes of memory Harry could see what Dumbledore meant. Sirius thought he was in love with Hermione or Mya as they called her. James wanted Hermione with him forever, he was just waiting for her to realize.

Unfortunately Sirius was his competition for her favor, his best friend. Which made it difficult to go for her without it hurting their relationship. Harry just wanted to knock Sirius upside the head and tell him to get over it.

Remus walked into his dorm, that seemed empty since his mother had left. He missed her a lot, he waited all day for his memory flashes. Where he got to see his mother and father. Sometimes it was depressing that he didn't get to be with them, but other times it was nice. Like watches home movies about your families, the things you wouldn't have understood before.

"Yes Remus." Harry asked. His mood wasn't the greatest after seeing another scene where both his father and godfather wanted his mo- Hermione.

"I wanted to know if you could tell me anything else about Mya and James."

"Her name isn't Mya, it's Hermione! Get it right!" He yelled, he didn't know why he was acting this way. If Hermione was here she would have given him his special look she saved just for him and given him a hug.

But she wasn't, she wasn't there to help him. Or make him feel better, she was away. Making sure that he was going to be born and all he could do was whine like a child for his mother. The most important woman in his life. Even when his mother was Lily Hermione was the most important woman in his life. She was his everything.

Harry was pulled from his musings by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Remus. "It's okay to be upset, we all miss her very much as well. She'll come back to you, she has always been there for you even when everyone else wasn't."

"I know, but I need her now and she isn't here." Harry mumbled.

The look on Harry's face broke Remus' heart, in a way he understood Harry's pain. But he knew it wasn't the same. He may miss them, but they're just his best friends. These were Harry's parents and only family. "When you need Hermione most she'll be here. With her arms wide open and her special smile she gives you. You just wait."

Harry nodded, he knew what Remus said was true. But a part of him deep down thought that he would never see any of them ever again. That's why he clung so tightly to when the memories came. It was his only link to them.

"Now can you tell me what has been going on with my friends?"

Harry nodded, "The last few weeks James and Sirius have toned down their antics to impress mom, since you know how she is with pranks. What they don't know is that she actually doesn't mind them." Harry smiled at the memory of all the things him and Ron did and Hermione would scold them, but she couldn't stop the smile from showing up.

"I miss her smile, it just lit up a room. You could be upset and she would brighten up your day. She's amazing. I remember this one time during the full moon, it was one of the unexpected one's, I still hadn't told her even though she already knew. But she was with me when I began to transform, she stayed with me and calmed me in her human form. I don't know how she did it but I was forever thankful, she kept me in control and human." Remus was reminiscing.

Harry looked at him oddly, "When did this happen, Hermione never told me."

"Oh it was about twenty years ago, your mother probably doesn't even remember. But it's one of my most cherished memories." Harry looked at Remus and saw that his eyes were golden. Which meant that it was a memory that just hit him.

Harry blinked and Remus' eyes were back to normal, "What were you saying?" Remus had no recollection of Moony's memory.

"Nothing. I need to talk to Dumbledore. Excuse me." Harry left Remus with his thoughts, the one's he remembered and the one's he knew nothing about.

* * *

Hermione was stopped dead in her tracks, she had just seen Harry. He had been talking to Remus about her and James, it was so odd. It was like Harry had actually been there, he had been so close.

Was it a sign, "Maybe that I need to focus on Harry's life, maybe I'm getting too close to James. I should pull back, he needs to be with Lily or Harry wont exist." Hermione was mumbling to herself.

"Is this true?" Remus came out of no where. "That Lily is meant to be with James? Mya tell me, I deserve to know. You know I do." Remus put emphasis on the you, he knew about he watching.

"There's a prophecy that talks of a boy to defeat the Dark Lord, that boy is said to be born from James Potter and Lily Evans. Ask Dumbledore for anymore information." Hermione offered in defeat, she felt terrible because she knew that Remus and Lily were just getting their relationship started.

"We will." Remus said and he dragged her up to his office.

They came upon the two gargoyles, "Password."

They began naming off every single sweet they could think of, and nothing would work. Finally Hermione lost it.

"OPEN THE BLOODY STAIRCASE. WE NEED TO SPEAK TO PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE RIGHT NOW!" The statues jumped away in fright.

"Wow you've got everyone afraid of you now."

Hermione shrugged.

"Come in," Professor Dumbledore exclaimed before they could knock on the door. Remus turned to Hermione.

"The gargoyles move, of course he has a way of knowing when it moves. So no surprises." Hermione answered before he could get a word in edgewise.

"You're full of surprises, sometimes it feels like you know us better than we know you." Remus answered before he turned back to Professor Dumbledore.

"You have no idea." Hermione mumbled, but with his super werewolf hearing he heard what she said but didn't comment.

Dumbledore looked highly amused, "Is there something I can do for the two of you?" The twinkle in his eyes were beginning to lose their spark.

Remus cleared his throat and gulped nervously, "Is there really a prophecy regarding James and Lily?"

Dumbledore looked at Hermione, "Yes, but… this is confidential information do you understand?" When they both nodded Dumbledore continued. "There has been a prophecy that came upon us a month ago."

Hermione's head swiftly moved in Dumbledore's direction, that was too coincidental. She fell into this time a month ago exactly, why didn't Dumbledore tell her. She could tell it was about her.

"What's the prophecy that counteracted the first prophecy?" Remus asked and Hermione nodded.

"That I can not say, but it is safe to say that Lily is free to be with whomever she pleases. James as well is no longer tied down." Dumbledore explained meaningfully.

Remus glanced at Hermione through the corner of his eye and saw her flush, 'So she does like Prongs, good to know it's not one sided. Bad to know that she doesn't like Padfoot.' Remus didn't know what to do or where his loyalties should lie, they were both his close friends.

"Thank you Professor for clearing that up," she glared at Dumbledore angrily, catching him off guard with the amount of anger lurking in the young girl's eyes.

Hermione was pissed, the Professor hadn't told her of the new prophecy. 'Does he expect me to figure everything out all on my own?' She growled to herself. The two men watched her internal argument take on new life.

'Of course he does it's bloody Dumbledore.'

'_Maybe he thought I could figure it out, everybody doesn't call you the smartest witch of the century for nothing you know.'_

'I know that, don't insult me. But still… everyone needs a helping hand every now and again. If he was smart he would have realized that my heart would overrule my head. For Merlin sake my friend's life is on the line.'

_'Get off of it, he already told you in no uncertain words that James is free game. You know you've been undressing him with your eyes every chance you get.' _

'Dumbledore could be wrong, come on Professor Trelawney made the prediction, that woman is a joke. She's bound to be wrong and I have not been undressing him, he just reminds me of Harry.' Hermione nodded for emphasis.

Dumbledore and Remus were watching Hermione oddly, there she was before them. Her face changing, her stance switching and little noises came and went.

'_Don't lie to yourself and me, it's not healthy. Just admit it and we can all die happy.'_

'What is it with you?'

_'I am you, smartest witch of the year. Ha… I wouldn't want to see your competition.'_

Hermione groaned in annoyance, she was pissing herself off. Her inner witch just thought she knew everything. Hermione took one look at the two wizards before her, threw up her arms in exasperation and stalked from the room.

Remus looked at Dumbledore. With his eyes twinkling madly he shrugged his shoulders. Proving that the great and power Dumbledore truly didn't have all the answers. He called Fawkes and disappeared with a flash. Leaving a very perplexed werewolf to ponder what exactly he missed.

Chapter 8: The Present


	8. The Present

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I write about and I don't profit from them.

Brown Eyes

Chapter 8: The Present

The information from Remus was still fresh in his mind. How could Hermione survive and stay human after fighting with a full grown werewolf and when would it happen? Harry was perplexed, maybe Remus was wrong.

He continued to pace in the empty common room, he looked in the direction of Hermione's room. It looked ominous from this far away, she hadn't been in that room for over a month. He missed her, her presence always had this way of calming him down. Just the scent of her caused him to physically relax and let go of all his pent up energy.

Harry sighed into the open room, he needed to get out. Needed fresh air, he had been thinking of Hermione far too much since she'd been gone. She was on his mind the moment he woke up and the last thing he thought of at night.

People had been asking and wondering where Hermione had disappeared to, many knew of what had transpired in Snape's potions class that faithful day she disappeared and everyone held their own thoughts of what really happened.

A few thought that Malfoy had gotten tired of waiting for Hermione to accept him with open arms that he transported her to a secret location so no one could find her. Also so Lord Voldemort couldn't tell if he was a blood traitor or not.

Another constant rumor was that she was transfigured into a small creature and was trying to find a way to get someone's attention, but since she was so small no one could see her. The last and final rumor was that Hermione was a coward and couldn't face the fight with Voldemort that was soon to come.

She lost all hope and staged the thing with Malfoy to protect herself selfishly, that was the most believed rumor. No one wanted to believe that Malfoy was in love with a mud blood or the tiny bug. She is the brightest witch of her age, she would have found a way.

No one thought twice about time travel, it was just too far fetched even for wizards for her to go that far back in time with the use of a time turner. Harry and the professors were the only one's that knew the truth, the knew that Hermione was lost in what people dubbed the Marauder's era.

Harry looked around the dull atmosphere that had just lost it's shine when Hermione wasn't there to brighten it all up. He had thought long about her, about friend or mother.

He still couldn't decide, when he found himself going more to one side doubt would kick in and he would be left confused again.

He hadn't talked to much of anyone recently, he was too lost in his thoughts. Anyone who spoke to him would inevitably get screamed at and no one understood his new found attitude.

Ron and Ginny just happened to be one of the coward Hermione supporters. Harry wasn't much speaking to either of them these days. He could remember exactly what Ginny did the minute she heard Hermione had disappeared.

ooooFlashbackoooo

Ginny was running up to Harry with the biggest smile on her face while Harry couldn't even attempt a fake one. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips roughly to his lips. Knocking him into the wall behind him.

He pushed her away roughly and wiped his mouth, his mouth set in a straight line, "What the fuck are you doing?"

She jerked back as if she had been slapped, she had never heard Harry once say a curse word. Here he was using one against her, she got angry. Harry never would have talked to Hermione liked this. "What the hell does it look like I was doing, I was just trying to kiss my boyfriend."

"Ginny for the last and final time I broke up with you, we already went through this. I need to focus on Riddle and that means no distractions."

"What if I don't care? I don't care about the consequences, I want to be with you. We're meant to be and everyone knows it but you." Ginny once again placed her lips against Harry's and for a minute he thought about reciprocating.

But he knew that he would only be hurting her more, because he just needed comfort. Hermione was no longer here to help him and he wanted, he wanted. Well he didn't know what he wanted all he knew was that Hermione was the only one that had what he wanted.

"I can't Ginny, this isn't what I want." He pulled away but she wouldn't let go. "Ginny… you have to let me go." He sounded so sad.

"You do want this, Hermione's just poisoned your mind. Why do you love her?" Ginny was screaming hysterically now.

Harry was just going to walk away, but she insulted his mother. "Don't you ever talk about her like that again. I love my mother with all my heart and she has nothing to do with why I don't want to be with you anymore." With that he turned around and didn't look back.

If he did he would have seen the confused look on Ginny's face, 'What did he mean by mother?'

ooooEndFlashbackoooo

Harry was more confused than ever, it had seemed like Ginny had gotten over him and had finally moved on to Neville. But at soon as Hermione got hurt Ginny had gotten really jealous. Could something have possessed her?

He didn't really want to think about any of that right now. What he needed to focus on was Hermione, she was too important right now. Harry needed to speak to Dumbledore about what Remus had said.

He couldn't help but delay himself, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the truth. It wasn't possible for someone to be attacked by a werewolf and live a normal life as if nothing happened. There was no way a human could talk sense into a monster, the monster would never comprehend anything but the need to mate and hunt.

Just as Harry was about to turn back towards the castle he ran into someone, Ron. He didn't know what to say, he hadn't been the best friend he should have been. For the past month he had been curt and rude.

"How can I help you mate?" Harry asked, his head bowed down.

"Harry, how have you been? You haven't been the same since Hermione disappeared. I mean you already know she's coming back soon." Ron's eyes pleaded that Harry look at him.

"I just can't help how I feel. She's my mother for Merlin's sake. If your mother disappeared wouldn't you feel the same? Even if you knew she would be back in a matter of time."

Ron shook his head. "Of course I would feel that way, she has been my mother all my life! It's not the same," Ron looked like he regretted saying that the minute the words left his lips. "Damn Harry I didn't mean that."

"Didn't you?"

"Harry I'm your best friend and I'm sorry. What can I do to make you feel better? None of us can stand to see you this way, it hurts all of us."

"There is nothing you can do, I need Hermione back." Harry said finally.

"But the thing is she will come back, you just have to wait."

"But I can't." Harry said with such sadness that it took Ron by surprise.

"Well can you tell me how you want her to come back to you?" Ron wanted to know, part of him was hoping he would choose her as a best friend so that they would still be friends. The other half wanted Harry to finally know what it was like to have a mother and a father.

He shook his head; tears running down his face. "That's the thing, I don't know. I'm so divided, I need her for so many reasons and I can't decide which is more important." He paused for a moment and looked around. "I see her, I see them all. She looks so beautiful and when she's with my father they look so happy together." He paused again to gather himself. "I don't know if what I want really matters, and if it does could I take that away from them?"

Ron didn't know what to say, he hadn't known about Harry seeing the past. "That must be hard for you; seeing the past and not being able to do anything about it." Once again he didn't know if he said the right thing or put his foot in his mouth.

"It actually good, I can't wait to see what happens next with them. It's like watching home videos of what I missed, I see them and learn about them. Sometimes I feel as if I'm living too much into the past now," Harry confided.

"I don't think I'm the right person to talk to about this, but maybe you should focus more on your life here. Who know when it will change, you should take advantage of the life you have now."

Harry was astonished, that was the first time he had ever heard something so deep from his male best friend. Ron was normally the comic relief, not the voice of reason. He was actually proud of him. "Thank you Ron, this really helped." Harry moved to walk past Ron and back up to the castle, but Ron stopped him.

"Wait," he held onto Harry's arm. "The reason I had come out here in the first place was to apologize for Ginny's behavior. I don't know what's gotten into her, but I've noticed she's been really rude and conniving lately. I had thought that she was finally over you and into Neville. She was, but Neville wasn't sure if she wanted him for who he is or what he now represented."

"Oh--," Harry began.

"I think what Neville said hit her the wrong way and she went a little over board. So sorry that you have to deal with this and Hermione." Ron let go of Harry's arm.

"You don't need to apologize Ron, but thank you all the same." Harry walked away, leaving Ron to stare blankly at the sky above.

Harry stood in front of Dumbledore's office, and took a deep breath. He didn't know the password and was about to start naming off sweets.

"Mya Potter." The gargoyle jumps out of the way and the staircase is revealed. He takes his time with walking up the stairs, the confrontation wouldn't be pretty. He was right in front of the door when he began to have second thoughts.

Harry turned around. "Come in." he hesitated before he thought better of it; he walked in. "What can I help you with today Mr. Potter? Any new memories you would like to share?"

"Nothing like that, but I would like to ask you something."

Dumbledore gestured for him to continue. "Go on."

"I need to know if it's possible for a human to calm down a werewolf during the full moon?"

Dumbledore's eyes bore a hole in Harry's forehead. "From what I know it is not possible; only another animal can calm down the werewolf. May I ask why you need to know this information?"

Harry shook his head too quickly, "No."

"Please tell me that you're not thinking about helping Remus during one of his transformations?" He rubbed his temples in a soothing manner and for once his guess was wrong.

"Of course not."

"Than why did you need this specific information?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was just curious?" Dumbledore shook his head. "I didn't think so."

"Harry, there is no reason for you not to tell me. Unless it's dangerous." Dumbledore's eyes narrowed on Harry to check for his reaction, when nothing forthcoming showed up he sat up and waited.

Harry took a deep breath. "Ok, well I talked to Remus. Well not really Remus, more like Moony. Anyways, he told me that he transformed unexpectedly one time and she was alone with him and she calmed him down-- as a human."

Dumbledore didn't know what to say, "It was not possible… unless---" he had to research to make sure. "I don't know what to tell you Mr. Potter. Like I told you before it's not possible for any human to be anywhere near a werewolf. They have no control of their senses, to them everyone is an enemy."

"That's what I'm afraid of. What if Remus was wrong, what if Hermione doesn't survive?"

"Harry," Dumbledore's voice took on a hypnotic note. "You don't need to worry about Hermione, she is the strongest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw."

"I can't help it, she's not here for me to protect. What if they can't protect her because they don't know her the way I do?"

"You know Hermione wouldn't want you talking about her like this, she is strong enough to protect herself."

"I know mum can take care of herself, but it doesn't hurt to have someone there just in case. But you're right, she wouldn't want me to worry like this." Harry visibly calmed down before Dumbledore, in a very concise manner. It reminded him strongly of Hermione. She could always handle herself well, she wouldn't break down like most under pressure. He couldn't control the smile that blossomed.

Harry looked at him oddly, he had never seen his headmaster show random displays of emotions. "I apologize, I was lost in time."

It still surprised Dumbledore when Harry called Hermione his mother, even though he knew without a doubt it was true. It was still awing even in the magical world to see this type of situation.

A young girl is going back in time to save thousands of people and she will turn out to be the mother of her best friend. In a way she will save the entire wizarding world from the dark. Who could say that? No one, not even Dumbledore himself.

"Thank you Professor." Harry left without another word.

Harry's questions didn't even get answered, he was just left with more questions. His biggest question was Dumbledore's mental state. Did they have psychologist's in the wizarding world to check that Dumbledore wasn't going senile?

He shook his head and left for his room, recently he had begun to sleep in the common room. He felt closer to her there, the coach was a place they shared alone together. It was the place he first realized that Hermione was his mother. He remembered a few weeks ago that he dreamt of her as his mother.

Harry got ready for bed at 8 o'clock at a slow and steady pace. He didn't rush himself because he had nothing important to do. He laid down on the coach and closed his eyes. Sleep took him over when he was beginning to analysis Hermione's situation again.


	9. Controversy

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I write about and I don't profit from them.

Brown Eyes

Chapter 9: Controversy

Hermione wasn't looking forward to the meeting with James on the Quidditch pitch in a few minutes. She knew it had something to do with brooms, but he had left so fast she couldn't tell him no. So she planned are marching right up to him and telling him flat out that she was going no where near those death sticks.

_'Oh who are you kidding, you would anything that boy asked you to do. Including climbing on so called death sticks.'_

'I would not. I told you already that I'm planning on telling him no.'

_'You could have caught him earlier, he asked you hours ago. Just admit it you want to see him, and it'll be romantic. Flying under the stars, together. Think about it.'_

'Oh shut up. Honestly, I don't think you're me.'

The voice huffed and didn't reply. At that moment she was feeling very smug, she just one upped-- oh damn it, all she did was tell herself off. Now she felt like an idiot, she just argued with yourself. It was one thing to talk to yourself, but another thing entirely to respond.

* * *

Sirius didn't know what was wrong with him; he felt so out of it recently. He was fighting with his best friend over a girl that he only wanted to shag, while James wanted to be with her.

He felt low, but for some reason he felt like he had no control of his actions. Sirius had been getting migraines more often, and he kept forgetting important things.

"Hey Sirius," Remus said, his voice filled with sadness.

"What's wrong mate?"

"I don't know, I was so happy yesterday and than my day just went down hill. Everything that could possibly go wrong went wrong; I think it has something to do with the full moon. It's coming in two days, and I already feel drained; like I have no control of my body." Remus dropped his head in his hands.

Sirius placed his hand solidly on Remus' shoulder, to offer any comfort he could. "I'm sure you'll feel fine after the full moon's over; you're just want to get it over with already.

"You're probably right," Remus lifted his head and offered Sirius a small smile. When he looked into Sirius' eyes, he saw the veiled sadness. "How are you mate?"

"I honestly don't know, and I still can't determine why I'm fighting with James over Mya. I don't even know if I like her in a romantic way. Don't get me wrong I think she's beautiful, but I don't want a relationship with her and I know that James does. What's wrong with me Remus? I feel like I have no control."

Sirius looked devastated, and Remus didn't know what to do. It sounded like Sirius was being possessed in some way. Especially since he didn't know why he was acted the way he was, but first he had to research.

"Well, maybe you should sleep on it. Maybe something will come, and you'll realize what is really going on." Remus knew that he didn't help Sirius, but he needed to know what was going on before he brought it up with the rest of the Marauders.

Sirius looked hesitant. "Thanks mate. I think I'll go up and take a nap right now." Remus watched Sirius walk up the staircase. When he was out of sight Remus walked to the library; he needed get some research done before dinner.

* * *

Straight ahead and to the right, under the Quidditch hoops was James, standing proudly in his Quidditch gear. His grin took over his entire face, nothing could spoil his mood.

He had it all planned out, he remembered his promise to Remus about letting Mya choose. But there was no problem with taking her on a ride to see the sunset, it was romantic but he could pretend it's just to get her over her fear of heights.

James was anxious to see Mya's reaction. He knew she was a smart girl and probably realized his plan even before he finished saying it, but so far she hadn't canceled. That was a good sign.

Finally he saw her, the sun was making her hair shine like a golden halo. From where he was standing she looked like a goddess walking towards him. He would have to say the Goddess Athena, because if he said anything else she would get offended. He smiled at the thought; he felt like he already knew her.

Hermione saw James and couldn't help her reaction. Her heart leaped and she couldn't stop smiling, he just looked so handsome standing there under the Quidditch hoops.

'Now all I have to do is tell him I can't stay. I can do this.' She took a deep breath, she was ready. When she caught James' eyes she couldn't help but melt.

"James."

"Mya, I'm glad you could make it."

"So what are we going to do?" Hermione looked uneasily at James.

He indicated to the broomstick in his hand. "I thought I should teach you how to ride a broom."

"I already know how to ride a broom; I just don't like to ride because it scares me." Hermione confided.

"Well that's where I come in. I'm going to teach you how to get over your fear."

"I don't want to."

"Mya, come on. It'll be fun, and I wont let you fall."

"It's not safe and I much prefer both feet safely on the ground. Thank you very much."

James laughed. "Mya."

"Don't Mya me, mister."

"Fine," James mounted his broom and lifted it from the ground. "If you wont get on by yourself--" he zoomed towards her and caught her, immediately after he flew up. "--I'll get you on myself."

He laughed at the look of pure terror on Hermione's face until he noticed she was starting to lose her color.

"Mya, you have to breath."

She didn't respond for a few seconds before she finally let go of the air she had been holding. "I'm sorry, I panicked."

"It's okay, just don't scare me like that again." She nodded.

Hermione's eyes were shut tight, and her hands her clamped tightly to the stick of the broom. James watched her like a hawk; her stance was too stiff for her to be comfortable.

"Mya, I need you to loosen your grip on the broom. You need to hold it loosely and your eyes need to be open so you can see where your going. I know you don't want to fall."

That seemed to peek her interest, she had never thought of it that way. If Hermione continued to act the way she was there was a possibility that she would hurt not only herself, but James as well. She couldn't do that. So she swallowed deeply before she did what he asked.

"Much better. Now scoot back towards me and relax." James helped her by pulling her back into him.

Hermione gulped. "It's actually not that bad," her eyes were now focused solely on the sunset before her. "It's beautiful."

"I know, I wanted to share it with you. I figured since you don't really like brooms, that you've never seen a sunset from one. It's one of the most beautiful things you'll ever see." James was babbling.

Hermione angled her head to the right a little so she could see his face, she looked serene and happy. "Thank you for sharing this with me." She couldn't stop herself from brushing her lips softly across his.

James blinked when she pulled away. "Mya?"

"That was nice," she blushed. "We need to go though, because dinner will start soon."

James looked hesitant before he looked at her face, she looked a little embarrassed from her small display of affection. "You're right. Now I want you to take it down for us."

"How do I do that?"

"Well remember that to take the broom up?"

"Yeah, you lean back slightly."

"Good, now just do that opposite. To go down just lean forward s--"

Hermione leaned forward too fast, and James caught them just in time. "What happened?"

"I was trying to tell you that you need to lean forward slowly because if you move too fast you'll go down too fast. Unfortunately, you were too impatient." Hermione had the decency to blush.

"Oops,"

James looked down at her, 'Merlin, she looks beautiful.' James leaned forward to brush his lips against hers. Hermione saw him and closed her eyes, she lifted onto her toes and met him halfway.

Right when they were about to meet the bell rang, signaling that dinner was just beginning. "We should go," Hermione couldn't look him the eye.

James lifted her chin with his finger. "Mya, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. All we did was show how we felt about one another."

"I know, but that doesn't make it any better. We could hurt a lot of people."

"We are good for each other Mya."

"How can you know that?"

* * *

Remus and Lily were at the Gryffindor table alone, without the marauders or Mya. "Where do you think everyone is? It's not like them to be late."

"I don't know, but I remember Mya saying something about brooms and Potter's." Lily responded.

Remus looked around, and when he verified that no one was watching them he lent in close. "There's something wrong with Sirius, just today he told me he didn't know why he wanted Mya so much."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I tried doing some research and I'm beginning to believe that he is being possessed."

"You mean someone is controlling his mind from afar or someone is in his body with him?" Lily watched him peculiarly.

"From the way he is acting I believe it's from mind control."

"Why mind control?'

"There are moments when Sirius comes out, like earlier today, the only thing that confuses me is the fact that he remembers everything. He just doesn't know why he does what he does." Remus was rambling on about his findings, making Lily's head spin.

"Sorry, you lost me after remembering." Lily laughed at Remus' expression. "What? I'm entitled to a no brain moment."

Remus laughed. "Now the question is, should I tell them?"

"Tell who what?"

They looked behind them to see Mya. "Mya! About time you got here. Where is everyone else?"

"James is somewhere on the Quidditch pitch and Peter is talking to Professor Sprout. She said something about helping in the greenhouses, and he looked excited. Oh, and I have no idea where Sirius is."

"Right here love." Sirius whispered behind Hermione's ear, causing her to shiver to shock.

She turned around quickly. "Sirius, sorry I didn't see you there," he was so close that she had to back up.

"It's okay love, you were distracted." Sirius' eyes gleamed oddly from the candlelight.

"Maybe we should eat, I'm sure James and Peter will be here soon." Before Sirius could grab Hermione she grabbed her. "Come on Mya, we'll sit on the other side." Lily took the long way around the Gryffindor table.

"Thanks, he was being extra pushy today. I don't know what's up with him." Hermione looked exhausted and Lily couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I don't know what to say. Just the other day he agreed to let you choose, but today he's coming on strong again. It's like he doesn't remember what he said." What Lily said got Hermione thinking, he didn't remember. Sirius didn't seem to have any idea about his promise.

Hermione pulled away from Lily as gently as she could.

"Mya?"

"I'm sorry, I just remembered that there was something I needed to look up." Hermione rushed to the exit of the Great Hall where she ran smack dab into James.

Remus and Lily noticed immediately how they acted around each other, they blushed and their touch was more intimate.

"Mya." James voice held a yearning that no one had ever heard.

"I have to go," and she pushed past James and left.

Remus knew immediately that whatever was controlling Sirius was back and ready for more. He wondered if he should warn Mya, but he didn't want to risk getting it wrong and making something out of nothing. He was more worried from what he noticed between Mya and James. Whatever was controlling Sirius wasn't going to be happy with the recent development. 'What are we going to do?'

* * *

Hermione practically ran to the library, she couldn't take the chance that James would follow her. Right now she couldn't deal with him, she needed to focus on Sirius' predicament. What Lily said got her thinking. What if Sirius wasn't in control of his body?

She grabbed book after book from the shelf, trying to remember which book she had read that had something to do with possession. "Ah ha here it is." Hermione pulled the book closer and read the passage.

"'To identify if someone is possessed. The wizards most prone to getting possessed are the one's that have darkness creeping at the edges of their soul. When a body is in possession of another being there are certain symptoms to look for. If they are possessed spiritually there will be a slight shadow in their eyes when feeling strong emotions. If a body is possessed through the mind then there will be moments where they act like themselves and you can see a shadowed figure through reflective surfaces.' So obviously Sirius is being possessed through the mind, now I just have to make sure." Hermione returned to the book to look up the cure. "'To get rid of spiritually possession you just need a container to absorb the soul. The potion must bee--" Hermione skipped over that.

"'To get rid of a mind possession is a little more difficult. First you need to identify who the person is, which is to simply catch them on the night of the full moon and look at their reflection. Luckily they don't know that you can see them. After you've identified the perpetrator you must locate their shrine; which should contain a replica doll with a lock of hair, spiritual blade, and a cauldron. To stop the possession there is a specific process to follow.

_Step 1: Burn the doll, by using the spiritual blade thrust into it's heart._

_Step 2: Pour the contents slowly down a cleanse drain._

_Step 3: When the doll is properly burned, the ashes will disappear._

_Step 4: The blade will be perfectly intact and unscathered._

_Step 5: Take the blade and take to a safe and secluded area._

_Step 6: Destroy the spell with the blood of the one possessed._

It could take up to twenty-four hours for the results to show.' Well that doesn't sound too hard." Hermione commented sarcastically.

Hermione didn't even want this added stress, but she knew that it was inevitable. Someone was playing against her and she was determined to beat them. She checked the star chart and noticed that the next full moon was in two days.

'Merlin! I'll have to get him before Remus transforms. I'll be cutting it close.' She took a deep breath. 'This is the worst time to wonder why I never became an animagus.' There was irony in that statement, unfortunately there was no alternative.

* * *

Remus watched James stricken face from his seat, and for the first time in their seven years of friendship James looked utterly devastated. Thankfully Sirius had missed the whole scene.

Lily looked Remus straight in the eye and he knew she understood. "Sirius, let's go get Peter before he misses dinner. You know how he gets around plants." Lily laughed sweetly

Sirius watched her like a hawk, like he knew what she was trying to do. Until he gave in, "Okay." They left quickly.

"James, mate. Come sit with me." James moved like the walking dead. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

James shook his head 'no,' so Remus was about to speak.

"Well you see I took Mya on this broom ride because she told me she doesn't like devil sticks." James smiled at the memory. "Can you believe she called them devil sticks? I couldn't. Well, anyways, I planned on taking her up during the sunset because it's romantic." James paused as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"Well what went wrong?"

"That's the thing, I didn't think anything was wrong. We flew up, and she was enjoying herself. When she opened her eyes and looked at the sunset she looked so happy, and she kissed me. Right on the lips, tongue and all." James' smile grew wider. "It was amazing, I never imagined it could feel that incredible. When she kissed me the air was practically charged with magic." James looked at Remus for answers.

"Usually when a full-blooded wizard and witch come together their magic weaves together and steadily grows until they--" Remus blushed.

"Until they what?" James asked impatiently.

"Until they consummate," he whispered.

"What?"

"Consummate."

"Bloody hell, Remus I can't hear you!"

"Consummate!" Remus screamed and everyone looked at him, causing him to blush a bright red.

"Oh," James' face was red also. He looked at Remus expectantly after the outburst had died down. When Remus didn't seem to catch on, he exploded. "Continue."

"Oh, sorry. Anyways, where was I, oh yes. The magic steadily grows until the consummate. The stronger the witch and wizard, the more powerful the experience is, sometimes there is a strong burst of magical energy that could do practically anything." Remus finished.

"But that's the thing, Mya isn't a full-blood. She's a muggle-born like Lily."

"Yes, that does pose questions, but she is an extremely powerful witch. Now you never finished your story."

"Sorry, after she kissed me when went back to the ground and I was about to kiss her again. When the dinner bell rang, and than she was all embarrassed. I told her there was nothing to be embarrassed about when two people show how they feel about one another. Than I told her we were good for each other." He paused again, so he didn't lose it in the Great Hall. His magic was held on by a thread and all the Professors could feel it.

"What did she say to that? When she came in she looked drained." Remus was eager to know how things were going between his best mate and Mya, but he could tell that it wasn't exactly stable yet.

"She said, 'How can you know?' As if we shouldn't be together. I don't understand why she's so hesitant."

Remus didn't know if this was a good idea, but he had to say it. "Maybe Sirius is a reason. If she was to be with you, don't you think that would cause controversy?"

* * *

Lily walked with Sirius in silence for awhile, she didn't know what to say. She only asked Sirius to go to give Remus a chance to talk to James.

"So where are we headed?"

"To the greenhouse, Mya said that Peter went to speak to Professor Sprout. So at this time of day she'll be tending to the plants that grow during night fall." Lily explained as the walked down the rocky path.

Sirius watched Lily from the corner of his eye, they had never been close. She had only ever really talked to James and Remus. "Lily, what's the real reason you brought me out here?"

"To keep me company."

"But you could have asked either Remus or James." Sirius used logic against Lily for the first time in his life.

"Yeah, that's true, but Remus needs to rest with the full moon coming in two days and James looked emotionally exhausted. While you are rested and ready to go." Lily smiled sweetly.

There was nothing Sirius could say back to that. So he just nodded in agreement. "So why is Peter talking with the teacher?"

"Mya said that the Professor wanted to talk to him about helping around the Greenhouses."

"Why would he want to do that?"

Lily glared. "Your _friend_ likes herbology."

Sirius shut up for the rest of the walk. What Lily said made him feel stupid, he didn't even know what one of his close friends enjoyed. While Lily battled with herself on whether or not to say sorry. She felt bad after she caught a glimpse of his face; he actually looked sad and a little guilty.

"I'm sorry Sirius. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, it's just sometimes you guys don't pay enough attention to Peter. Don't get me wrong, I didn't notice either. Actually Mya pointed it out to me. She explained that sometimes we ignore Peter like he isn't really there. She said, 'Getting insulted all the time…feeling like you're not wanted or needed… a can only take so much." Lily eyes reflected her sadness. You could tell she truly felt upset about the way she had treated Peter.

"I never really thought of it that way."

"I don't think any of us did."

* * *

Dinner passed by uneventfully, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Remus caught between the full moon and Sirius' problem. Lily and Sirius with their newly enlightened view on Peter. James' focus was Hermione's odd behavior and if Sirius was really the reason why she didn't want to start something with him.

Hermione was focused or numerous things at the same time. At the top of her list was horcruxes. Following those was Sirius' condition, the full moon, Peter, Severus, her feelings for James, Lucius, and Voldemort's rising power. Her mind was overloaded with thoughts and she didn't know where to place her focus. Everything was important to her and she had little time to do it in.

She didn't know when she would be sent back to her own time. Technically she didn't even know if she ever would or whether or not she would actually make it.

After dinner the marauders and Lily went back to the Gryffindor dorms. While Hermione stayed with the excuse to speak to the Headmaster, so she bid them goodnight.

Hermione had to focus more on Severus and Peter, she had been neglected them and trying to focus on the horcruxes. But the horcruxes weren't going anywhere fast, and she didn't know how long she had to save them. All she knew was they both came fully to the dark side in their seventh year, so she didn't have much time.

She walked in the direction she thought the Slytherin Common Room was located, from the quick glimpse she caught on the Marauder's Map. Too bad she was lost. "Where am I?" She asked herself.

"Where you shouldn't be." Hermione turned around quickly, wand at the ready. She didn't see anyone, Hermione strained her eyes to see in the darkness. Until she saw a silhouette in the shadows.

"Show yourself," she had to be honest to herself. Here she was walking towards a room full of Slytherin's and all she had to protect herself was her wits. Hermione calmed down when she saw Severus walk out. "You scared me."

"Maybe that'll teach you not to wander where you don't belong mudblood."

"I was just trying to get more familiar with the castle." Hermione used as her excuse. "By the way I'm Mya, Mya Granger and not Mudblood. And you are?" She extended her arm to show respect, but all he did was glare at it suspiciously.

"None of your business, you filthy mudblood," he emphasized the word after she explicitly told him that wasn't her name.

"It's funny that you say that, since I've been here I've noticed how many people don't want to be muggleborns and half-bloods. Didn't I just see you sitting in the pureblood section at Slytherin? Funny how the things we wish to hide the most are the easiest to find out." Hermione taunted, she knew she was taking a risk. But it was a risk worth taking.

"You don't know what you're talking about you filthy mud--"

"Ah ah ah, that's such a nasty name, you don't want me to start calling you half-blood, now do you? So come on, I gave you my name. I think it's only fair you return the favor." Hermione teased, she wanted to get a playful side out of him. But he wasn't having it.

"I didn't ask for your name, you gave it freely. Why would I give you power over me by giving you the pleasure of my name?" He smirked wickedly at her, and now she knew she was getting somewhere.

"Well we can't be proper friends if you wont relay your name."

"Who said we were going to be friends?" At the corner of Severus' mouth a smile began to emerge. He couldn't help himself, she was actually a breath of fresh air. So far she hadn't made fun of him or tried to hurt him in any way.

Hermione pouted. "Oh, but we must. If we do not become friends I may break down into tears and that would not be a lovely sight."

"Than by all means, I don't have the heart to make you cry." Severus replied jokingly. "My name is Severus Snape."

Hermione extended her hand. "Pleased you meet you Mr. Snape."

"Severus, please."

"Severus."

"The pleasure is all my mine Mya." Hermione giggled. "What?"

"Your actually quite intelligent, I don't think I'd like to be on the opposite end of your wand in a fight." Hermione said jokingly, watching him to determine whether he was being honest with her.

His eyes lost the little sparkle they had gained. "You will do well to remember that," was his only response before once again he drifted into the shadows. Leaving Hermione alone to think about what he meant.

She stood staying in the same place several minutes after Severus had disappeared. Hermione didn't know what to make of him; he was friendly, but very distant. There was a lot of pain in him, and what she remembered he was in love with Lily and it was only her death that brought him to the light side. Now she needed to find a different way to change him.

Hermione sighed. 'What to do?'


	10. Full Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I write about and I don't profit from them.

Brown Eyes

Chapter 10: Full Moon

The full moon was tonight and Hermione was prepared. She had overheard the guys say that they would transform separately. Each of the boys were taking a different portion of the lake. From there they would meet up with Remus; after he transformed he was supposed to run to the lake.

She just had to time it right and make sure when she caught Sirius no one saw her. She had looked up a cloaking spell, that would give her the sent of a bird so he wouldn't smell a human.

Hermione couldn't help feel nervous, for the last few days she had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Something wasn't right, she could feel it deep inside that something was going to happen tomorrow.

"Mya!"

Hermione jumped. "Don't frighten me like that," she slapped Peter playfully on the arm. The look on his face was priceless, he looked like no one had ever done that to him.

"Sorry, I've been calling your name for the past five minutes."

Hermione blushed. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Tell me about it," Peter mumbled.

Hermione heard him and her eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

Peter shook his head. "It was nothing."

"So-- Peter, how was your talk with Professor Sprout?"

Peter's face just lit up, no one had ever really been interested in what he had to say. "She said that a student had told her that I really liked Herbology and was thinking about taking it up as my career after Hogwarts. So she told me that she was looking for intern and that if I wanted she would love to have me."

"That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you." Hermione gave him a hug, for awhile he didn't move. Until he slowly lifted his arms to hug her in return, and he tightened his grip around her waist. It was beginning to hurt, but she wanted him to feel wanted.

She heard the common room portrait swing open, but thought nothing of it. Until she heard the sound of books falling, and she turned around quickly still attached to Peter.

"James, what's wrong?" Hermione asked hesitantly. His body was radiating with energy that was just waiting to get unleashed.

Peter heard the strain in her voice and felt a shiver go up his spine, so he turned to see what was up with James. He gulped, he knew James was powerful, but this was amazing.

Hermione knew something bad was going to happen if James didn't calm down. "Peter?"

"Yes, Mya."

"Go get the Headmaster as quick as you can," Hermione looked directly at Peter when she said her next words. "Use whatever means necessary."

Peter's eyes widened, but he got the hint. As soon as he was out of sight he transformed into his animagus and scurried off. While Hermione stayed behind to deal with the energized wizard.

"James, tell me what's wrong."

He shook his head rebelliously, and she took a step forward. His magic flared in response, but caused her no harm. 'That's odd, there's no burn.' She took another step to test it, and when it still caused no burn she sped up her steps.

Just as Hermione was getting to a few feet of James the fireplace burst into flames. Through the flames Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall walked out, followed by a frightened Peter.

"Mya, don't get any closer." Dumbledore's commanded, but Hermione paid him no mind. Her focus was solely on calming James down right now, and what he said didn't filter through. But James heard and he didn't like it.

James' magic flared into a wider circle, burning everything in it's path. The headmaster was at a loss of what to do, and he couldn't understand how Hermione wasn't harmed. His first thought was James held affection for Hermione, but he immediately pushed that one away. A wizard can only control their magic towards someone blood or soul connected. His mind was spinning in circles, trying to find the right answer. Until it hit him, the prophecy.

'James isn't controlling his magic, Mya is. She's stopping him from harming her, and she probably doesn't even realize it.' It was astonishing to witness the power of a goddess.

Just as the energy was going to hit the Headmaster, Hermione touched James' shoulder and the energy immediately evaporated and James fainted.

* * *

Harry's eyes were glazed over and he wasn't moving, when Remus walked into the Head common area. Remus could tell he was having another one of his parents memories. After Remus' last episode Albus had set up a schedule that Harry and him needed to be close to one another. It was set up in fifteen minute intervals, with a two hour break in between and he slept in a room that was added to the Head chambers. Since both didn't want Hermione's room touched the opted for another room.

Remus had been lost in his thoughts for a good five minutes and Harry still hadn't moved from his stop on the couch. Albus had explained to Remus that the memories took a great deal of time and a lot of energy. So for all anyone knew Harry could be sitting for hours, it just depended on how much time wanted him to see.

Just when the fifteen minutes were up, and Remus was getting ready to leave Harry came out of his memory induced state.

Harry's head fell to the side for a minute before he shook his head and collected himself.

'He really is James and Hermione's child. Where'd that come from?' Remus still couldn't remember anything about Hermione, but Moony did.

"Remus!" Harry smiled. "I'm sorry if I was out long."

They had found solace in one another. Harry needed some link to Hermione and his father which he got through Moony. While Remus needed a link to Mya and James to calm down Moony.

"You have no need to apologize, it's your time to see Hermione." Remus' voice came out more bitter than he would have liked and Harry looked guilty. "No, no. I'm sorry, Moony was reacting. I guess Hermione and I are closer in the alternate time period, and Moony needs her."

"I can't let you give you the memories, but if you'd like I'm sure I could let you see them for yourself or I could tell you about them."

"I don't know how Moony would react to actually seeing them in person, so I think it's best to just hear about them from you." Remus smiled gently.

"Of course Remus, you know it's no trouble at all. I actually like talking about them, it makes the experiences more real. Cause when you're the only one that can see it, you have no one to talk to."

"Well, I'm always available if you need someone to talk to."

So for the next few hours Harry told Remus of every memory he had seen so far and they shared laughs and moments of regret. It that moment they bonded in a way they never could before, because Remus wasn't seeing Harry as his dead friend's child, he was seeing Harry as his confidant. The one person he could talk, and he couldn't talk to Tonks anymore. After Hermione left the present time Moony wouldn't let him anywhere near Tonks without wanted to cause her physical harm, and so far he didn't know why.

They had talked well into the night before they finally noticed how late it was. It was almost eleven o'clock, and most of the students were all in bed.

"Thanks again, Remus, this really helped."

"It was no proble--" Harry's wand began to shake hysterically, and Harry's eyes widened frightfully. Which worried Remus, there wasn't much that scared the boy-who-lived. "What's going on Harry? Why is your wand doing that?"

Harry took a deep breath. "It's the night of the full moon."

Remus was confused about what Harry was babbling about. "What are you talking about Harry? The full moon isn't for a few more weeks."

"No, I mean the full moon in the past. Don't you remember I told you about Moony's memory? It happens tonight."

For the first time Remus was actually worried for Hermione, so far she hadn't been through anything dangerous even thought her task is dangerous. Hermione had been playing it safe, but now she was walking into the danger blind.

"Well, what do we do?"

"We can't do anything, but wait and see." Remus didn't respond to Harry, so he turned to look at him. Remus was sitting in front of the fire place, with his eyes golden and glazed.

Harry panicked and ran to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder. "Dumbledore's office," and he stuck his head in.

"Mr. Potter?"

"I think Remus is having a memory, he has that look in his eyes."

"Why would he be getting one?"

"Tonight is the night of the full moon."

"Mr. Potter, I hope you are awa--"

"No, in the past. It's the full moon in the past."

"Ahh, so Remus is only reliving what Moony already knows. It will be good for him. I believe he needs to see them."

"What do I do in the mean time?"

"Take a nap, relax and wait. There is nothing more that you can do, but be there for him when he comes out of the memory."

"Should I notify you when he comes out of it?"

"There will be no need." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. Giving Harry the impression that he knew something they didn't. So Harry just nodded and broke the connection. When he returned Remus was still in the exact same place; so Harry got comfortable and got prepared for a long night.

* * *

Hermione watched as the four boys snuck out of Hogwarts and split up as soon as they left the castle. Just before Sirius was out of sight she used the cloaking spell on herself and a temporary invisibility spell.

She was only a good distance away from Sirius so he wouldn't get suspicious, but as soon as he came to the lake she climbed the tree. For a moment the moonlight shined brightly and Sirius stood there watching it. Until finally he glimpsed at his reflection, and what Hermione saw shocked her.

'How can that be?' Hermione lost her train of thought when Sirius transformed into Padfoot and ran into the night.

She climbed out of the tree slowly, too shocked to comprehend what she was doing, and didn't want to take the chance of falling. When she got to the bottom of the tree you walked over to the lake to look at her own reflection. Thinking maybe it had changed while she was in the past. A twig snapped behind her, and she jumped.

Before her stood Moony, the menacing werewolf. Even with the wolfs bane he couldn't stop himself from attacking a human, it was in their nature. Hermione sighed, she had nothing to worry about she was still invisible and cloaked.

Something popped, and it was a sound Hermione would come to dread. She was now vulnerable, and no longer protected by her magic. Moony sniffed the air and licked his chops, his eyes glowing an eerie yellow.

"Remus, it's me Mya. You don't want to hurt me, and I don't want to hurt you." She held her wand steadily in her right hand, and she moved away from the lake. It she was going to fight Remus she didn't want her back to be facing the lake.

'I don't understand why he came here if he couldn't spell me to begin with.' Than it hit her. Sirius' location had been the closest to the shrieking shack. It was a game they must play, and Sirius' smell would be the strongest as he is how the dog variety. 'Merlin, save me.'

Remus got down on his hind legs and got ready to attack. Hermione wished that someone would wake her up, and tell her this was all a bad dream. Than everything would be back to normal.

"Remus--" He growled angrily. "Moony, than. I'm your friend. Don't you remember? I'm Mya Granger, and I met you guys over a month ago. Please, I don't want to hurt you." Hermione pleaded with him. Werewolves were tough to injure and she didn't want to take the chance that she wouldn't survive this.

Before she could try to calm him down he pounced, and she swiftly moved out of the way. 'That muggle combat training with Moody actually paid off, who would have thought.' Hermione thought wryly.

_'Is this really the time?'_

'Sorry it's kind of difficult to focus on something when you have a werewolf who wants to eat you chasing after you.'

_'Well try harder. I don't want to die tonight, and we have too many important things to accomplish before we die. Do you understand me?! So use your head and keep us alive!'_

'I'm trying.'

Hermione looked around and tried to figure out the best way to get out of this situation. She saw a broomstick, and for a minute she was tempted to face the werewolf.

_'Don't be stupid!'_

'Well, good thing James gave me a crash course the other day.' She ran right towards the broom, and grabbed it while still running.

"Ok, you can do this Mya. It's a piece of cake. All you have do is mount and lean back." Hermione practically threw herself on the broom and leaned back, and she lifted into the air. Moony jumped to catch her, and ripped the back of her shirt; missing her skin by a centimeter.

She let out the breath she was holding while she flew through the air and towards the Hogwarts castle. She was completely focused on how she was going to get to Sirius' possessor, Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Harry had been watching Remus for the last hour and a half; waiting for him to awaken from his stupor. He had been agonizing for the last hour about whether Hermione was okay.

Remus blinked; once, twice, until he finally cleared his head. "Harry, how long was I out?" Remus' voice was raspy from misuse.

"Just an hour an half," Harry was impatient to hear the details. "So what happened? Is Hermione okay?"

"Well, she found out who was possessing Sirius, but I never got a chance to see them. After Sirius left, she got ready to head back to the castle, and she was met my me." Remus' eyes were sad.

"Moony, Remus. It was Moony, not you."

"Ok, Moony taunted her for a little bit before he got tired. He went to attack her, but she was too quick and she got away. He chased her for awhile, but he could never catch her. There was some sort of force field keeping him at a distance, and when the barrier finally lifted she flew off."

"That's all."

"Yeah, she didn't fight me or calm me down. She just kept me away and ran. Maybe what I said was wrong, maybe Moony's memory was incorrect."

"I don't think so, when you said it you looked so sure of yourself. It wasn't something for even Moony to kid around about." Harry began to pace. "Maybe this wasn't the right full moon, I just assumed it was this one because it was the closet one."

"Harry, you didn't know. It was logical to assume. All the signs pointed that it would be this full moon, I went into a memory state and from what you learned Hermione would be in a situation she had no control over."

"Your right, but now I have to worry about next month as well."

* * *

Hermione now knew who's house she had to go to in order to protect Sirius, but now that she knew she had a hard time making herself concentrate. She knew without a doubt the type of wizard Lucius was from her meetings with him in her time, and from what she saw he wasn't someone to cross. So the question was did she really know what she was getting herself into.

She took a deep breath and began deliberating. From what she remembered the Malfoy mansion was heavily guarded and protected. So the first thing she needed to do was locate it.

'Wasn't Lucius the governor now?' Hermione remembered reading one time that he had become the governor in the marauder's fourth year at Hogwarts, but she needed to make sure.

So she walked to the front of the library. "Madam Pince, excuse me?"

"Can I help you Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, I wanted to know if Mr. Malfoy is the governor?"

"Of course Ms. Granger, he has been the governor since your fourth year here." Madam Pince looked at Hermione worriedly.

"Well, remember I'm a transfer student. I just moved to English wizarding world as of this year, so I wanted to make sure."

"Oh, of course. How could I forget?" She laughed. "I usually have such a good memory of all of my students, but I guess I feel like I've known you for years now."

"I feel the same way, but I really must get back to my studies. Thanks again for your help."

"Of course child, that's what I'm here for."

Hermione walked back to her hidden alcove in the library; she didn't want to be disturbed. 'Ok, this should be a little easier. As the governor he should be fairly easy to locate.'

_'Of course he is, all you have to do is ask one of the teacher's. Or maybe even Severus.'_

'No, that wouldn't be a good idea. He would be too suspicious, he was already suspicious of me on our last meeting.'

_'Well, all you can do is ask a teacher than.'_

'But they'll be suspicious as well.'

_'Not Professor Binns. If you remember correctly he made an assignment the other day about influential people in the wizarding world. Just explain to him that Mr. Malfoy is one of the wizards on your list and you want to get some background information of him.'_

'You know sometimes I feel like you're a completely different person. I mean you talk as if we're not the same person.'

_'Maybe we're not. Think about it.'_

Hermione was confused, but she did have some answers. Tomorrow she would just ask Professor Binn's about Mr. Malfoy. Right now Hermione needed to rest from her escape from Moony.

"I pray to Merlin that Remus doesn't remember what happened. He would be devastated if he thought he almost hurt me."

Hermione walked slowly from the library and waved goodnight as she passed Madam Pince. She had a slight limp from the cut on her leg, blood slowly dripping from her wound. Painting the Hogwarts floor with a light trickle of red blood leading to the Gryffindor common room.

After she was done getting ready for bed she laid her head down, and fell fast asleep. With no worries of people being possessed, of horcruxes, of James, or of Voldemort. Her mind was free and for the first time since she dropped into the past she fell sound asleep.

* * *

The next morning Hermione couldn't wait until her afternoon classes. She really needed to speak to Professor Binn's about Lucius. So she could finally rid Sirius of his possession, and she wanted to fix this as quick as possible. So she could focus on more important things, but first she needed to make sure she was surrounded by only allies.

She noticed Remus' lack of response when she was around. He remembered and he knew that she knew.

Remus couldn't look her in the eye, and he didn't know why she hadn't ratted him out to everyone yet. He hadn't mentioned to the rest of the marauder's that Mya knew who he was. He was too afraid of their reactions, too afraid of what they would say if they knew.

It was already the afternoon and no one had looked at Remus any differently. No one had looked at him as if he was a monster, and that was something he didn't understand.

Right when they were about to enter History of Magic, he pulled her aside. "Mya, I need to talk to you."

"But Remus, class is about to start," Hermione complained. She really wanted to get the information from Professor Binns, and quickly.

"This will only take a moment, and Professor Binns wont notice our absence regardless."

Hermione crossed her arms below her chest, and watched him suspiciously. "Ok, fine. You have my attention. What do you want?"

"You were there last night."

Hermione was a little shocked at his blunt statement. "Well you don't beat around the bush," she mumbled. "Yes, I was."

Remus waited for her to continue, but she gave him no slack. He could tell she wasn't going to make this easy. "Mya, you know about me."

"Yes, I have for some time."

"Can you tell me how?"

"That's not your concern."

"Of course it is! I need to make sure I don't make the same mistake! Obviously there was something you could see that told you, and I need to know what it is to avoid this from ever happening!" Remus whispered angrily, while looking around to make sure no one was listening.

Hermione sighed. "It was nothing you honestly did that was noticeable. I have a friend who's a werewolf, and you carry the same symptoms as he did when I figured it out. He disappeared every full moon, he was in the hospital the day after, and he always had new scars."

"That's all." Remus was practically hysterical.

Hermione placed her hand softly on Remus' shoulder. "It's not something you can hide from people who know what to look for."

Remus looked into Hermione's eyes, his eyes glistening with tears. "One more thing." Hermione nodded. "Why haven't you stayed away from me? Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Remus, you are a wonderful wizard, and you being a werewolf changes nothing. You are exactly the same person you were when I first met you."

"But I'm a monster."

"No, if you were a monster you would have no control, but you can control this. With the wolfs bane potion; it gives you a level of control your looking for."

"Wolfsbane? What's that?"

"It's a potion that would give you control of your mind during your transformation. So you would control the werewolf and not the other way around."

For the first time during there discussion Remus looked hopeful. "Why hasn't Professor Dumbledore given me this potion than?"

"The Wolfsbane isn't a very popular potion, and after it was created there was a lot of controversy around the authenticity. Many believed it wouldn't work, and so right before the book was published it disappeared."

"Than how does that help me."

"Because the book is lost at Hogwarts, the person who created the potion was a student here. He created the potion while still at school, and the book is very small. From what I remember the book is called; The Key to Control the Beast Within. Find it and bring it to Dumbledore, I think it'll help."

Before Remus could ask anything else Hermione slipped quickly into the classroom, and quietly took her seat. Her eyes unconsciously looked for James, but he wasn't back from the hospital wing.

Hermione took a seat in the back and began taking notes to distract herself from thinking about whether James was okay. When she should be focusing on what she was going to ask Professor Binns after class. She glanced quickly at Lily and noticed her worried gaze was on the seat next to Sirius; Remus never followed her in.

Before she knew it the bell had rung signifying the end of class. Hermione packed her things slowly, and gestured to Lily that she would meet her later. After everyone filed out she walked to the front to talk to the Professor.

"Professor, may I speak to you?"

The ghost turned slowly around before setting his eyes upon Hermione. "Of course, Ms. Gangrer. How can I help you?"

"It's Granger."

"Yes, Ms. Gangrer."

Hermione smiled tightly. "You know the assignment you gave the other day about influential wizards, and I'm stuck between two. Governor Malfoy and Auror Moody. I was hoping you could give me some background information on the Governor before I make my decision."

"Go on."

"Well, I have a few questions. First, I wanted to know where he lived. Secondly, I wished to know on a day to day basis what does he do? Lastly, I wanted to know why he was elected Governor." Hermione listed her questions off, and put up a finger to emphasis each one.

"Well, that's quite a lot to ask."

"I believe in being thorough about every aspect of my life."

"Yes, yes, I see. I am aware of that fact by your homework." If a ghost could be sarcastic that's exactly what would have come out.

Hermione was a little shocked, as a ghost Professor Binns wasn't the type of person to display any emotion, and to even attempt it was astonishing. "Professor Binns, if you can help me it would be a great help."

"The Malfoy Manor is actually not that far from Godric's Hollow. It's just past in a town called Eve. On what the governor does on a day to day basis you'll have to ask the governor himself. He was elected the governor because the wizarding world thought he was the best wizard for the job."

Hermione watched him angrily, he was trying get on her nerves. "Thank you, Professor Binns. This has been most… enlightening." With that she dashed off and began to set up her plan to infiltrate the Malfoy Mansion.


	11. Infiltration

AN: Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review :P

Chapter 11: Infiltration

As Hermione walked out of her last class of the day Professor Dumbledore was standing outside of the classroom waiting for her.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. Just the witch I was searching for. I was hoping you would join me in my office for a cup of tea." His eyes narrowed and focused solely on Hermione. "I expect you there in five minutes."

Hermione couldn't hold in the chuckle, Dumbledore just had a way of making it seem like he was asking you to do something. When really, he wasn't leaving any room for objection.

"Of course, Professor. I'll be there as soon as I drop my bag off."

"No need, you'll need it." He said cryptically.

Dumbledore disappeared through a nearby portrait; leaving Hermione wondering what it was exactly that Dumbledore wanted and why didn't he just walk with her to his office.

Remus came up behind Hermione, startling her out of her trance. "What was that about?"

"Honestly, I don't know." She glanced back at Remus and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll have to meet up with you guys later."

Hermione walked in the direction of Dumbledore's office, and Remus followed her movements with his keen senses. He saw her slip something subtly into the pocket, and mumble a spell. 'What am I gonna do with you Mya? What I am gonna do?'

"Hey, Remus. Wait up mate." Remus turned around to see Peter coming up behind him. "I need to speak to you."

"What about?"

"It's about James."

"What's wrong with him? Has he woken up yet?"

"No, nothing is wrong with him. He just woke up, and he wants to see Mya. He's been asking about her constantly." Peter explained.

"I don't know what to say. Mya just went to Dumbledore's office and I don't know how long she'll be." Remus scratched his jaw. "Come on, let's go tell him."

Peter nodded and watched Remus uneasily.

"Wormtail? What is it?"

"It's just… I was there when he-- changed." Peter paused. "I don't know what happened to him." Peter looked genuinely scared for their mutual friend.

Remus put his hand hesitantly on Peter's shoulder. "Don't worry so much."

"But what if I had something to do with it?"

"I'm sure you didn't."

"You didn't see his face, Moony. He looked emotionless. His face was stoic and he wasn't talking. All he did was stare directly at us and his magic flared to an enormous level. I never knew he even possessed that much power and that's not even the weirdest part." Peter watched the floor as he spoke, not ready to look at Remus.

Remus was astonished, the Potter family were one of the most powerful blood lines still alive. But it was believed that every generation had less power then the last. "What else happened?"

"I was standing behind the Headmaster and McGonagall when James sent this enormous amount of energy towards us. It was burning everything in it's path. Now this is the odd part, Mya was the only thing unharmed." Peter finally looked up at Remus and he looked confused.

"How is that weird?"

"Do you know the only way a witch or wizard can stop their magic from harming another person?" Remus shook his head. "The only way is to be either blood linked or soul bonded. There is no way James was protecting Mya. Which mea--"

"Mya was protecting herself. There is no way she could have that much power as a muggle-born." At Peter's look Remus continued. "I'm not being prejudice against muggle-borns, but only the strongest wizards could stop a Potter. If she can do that there's no telling what she's capable of."

Peter nodded, "We'll talk more later. Now we have to let Prongs down easy."

Remus glanced uncomfortably at the door of the hospital wing. "Yeah, how do you propose we do that?"

"I have no idea."

They opened the door and the moment James saw Peter he smiled, but when Remus came into view he frowned. "Where is she?" He asked impatiently.

"Well, you see… Remus will explain." Peter chickened out.

Remus glared angrily at the small boy. So Remus decided to just go straight in for the kill. "Mya isn't here."

"I had no idea." James said sourly.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Do I?"

"Stop being a prat, Prongs." As Remus and James continued to bicker, Peter stood in the background trying to keep up. He felt like he was watching one of those muggle tennis matches Mya had told him about.

"I'm not being a prat! I just want to know where the hell Mya is!"

"You should have asked."

"You knew what I wanted." James argued.

"So," Remus said offhandedly.

James groaned and took a deep breath while Remus smiled innocently. "Ok, I'm sorry for getting anger at you."

"I'm over it."

James gritted his teeth. "Do you know where Mya is?" He turned to Peter. "I sent you to get her."

Peter side stepped out of James' peripheral vision. "Remus will explain."

Once again Remus glared at Peter and James turned expectantly to Remus. "She would be here, but she wasn't able to."

James' anger flared. "Why couldn't she be here is she wanted to?"

"Dumbledore requested her attendance in his office."

"Is that so?" James looked down right pissed off.

"Well, ok he didn't really request, more like demanded. Why?"

"I told both Dumbledore and Peter that I wanted to see Mya. Why would he ask her to go to his office when he knew I wanted to see her?" James was practically seething. "I've been worried about her. I could have hurt her pretty badly from what I heard, but I haven't seen her.

Remus shrugged. "Only Dumbledore can answer that James. An if it makes you feel better Mya looked fine when I saw her. Not a scratch on her."

"You're right. Let's go ask him." James started to get up before Remus and Peter held him down.

"Uh uh uh, you are bed ridden mate. The reason why you weren't there last night." Remus emphasized.

James sat back grumpily, crossing his arms like a child. "It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair mate." Peter responded.

* * *

Hermione felt Remus' eyes on her back as she walked away from him, but there was nothing she could do to fix that. As she walked towards Dumbledore's office she started to filter through everything she knew that Dumbledore may want to talk to her about and she came up with nothing. There was absolutely nothing they hadn't already gone over and she already explained to him that she was going to withhold some information.

When she stood in front of the gargoyle she realized that once again Dumbledore had not told her the password. One glance at the gargoyle and he revealed the staircase to her without any of his usual conflict. The moment she touched Dumbledore's door he spoke. "Come in Ms. Granger."

"You wished to speak to me."

Dumbledore smiled encouragingly, "Yes, I do. Did you have any trouble getting inside?"

"You know I didn't."

"I believe you've scarred him for life." His eyes twinkled madly.

Hermione lifted an inquiring brow. "I highly doubt that Dumbledore. Now, I'm pretty sure you didn't ask me here to talk about your statue."

"That's true." His hands went together in a sign of peace, but Hermione wasn't buying the act.

"Go on." Hermione answered disrespectfully. She hated when people tried to beat around the bush.

Yet his smile never disappeared. "I was curious as to how your relationship with Mr. Potter has been progressing. It has come to my attention that you are still against the idea and yet I have moved the only obstacle. The one thing standing in your way was that Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans were apart of prophecy, but that prophecy is no more. As I had explained to both you and Mr. Lupin."

"I am aware of that, but can you in all honesty let yourself lose control like that. He's the father of my best friend, the man I left behind."

"Is that all that is stopping you?"

"Of course not. I do not have feelings for James, we're just friends. Even if I was I have too much to focus on." With that said Hermione left. What she didn't realize was that one sentence said more to Dumbledore then she could ever imagine.

She stopped in front of the beautiful phoenix that was very close to his burning day. She pet his fragile skin and cooed sweetly to him. His body seemed to strengthened with her song. She glared once more at Dumbledore and dashed out of his office.

"But Ms. Granger, if you don't get with Mr. Potter things will turn most dreadful. If only you weren't so stubborn." Dumbledore whispered to Faulkes.

The Phoenix thrilled a happy tune.

"I know Faulkes, if only she did as well. I'm curious to know what she's up to; as a student it's my responsibility that she doesn't do anything rash, but I doubt I could control that girl even if I tried." Dumbledore sighed.

Faulkes watched the man he had lived with for many generations, Albus Dumbledore think about the girl Hermione Granger. She had always been nice to him, cooing at him no matter what he looked like. It was empowering, her touch.

As a magically bird he was privy to a vast amount of information, but there was little he could do to calm Dumbledore's nerves. He would only have to wait and see.

* * *

After Hermione left Dumbledore's office she got lost in her own thoughts about James. From what she knew he was still cooped up in the hospital wing. She took a quick look at her watch, there was still a few hours before curfew. So she decided to pay him a visit.

Her feet carried her automatically to the hospital wing. It was a place you knew all too well, but not because she frequented it often. No, it was because her best friend Harry Potter always seemed to find his way there. It was a little odd that even now a Potter was the reason she was going.

There were a few voices inside so Hermione knocked hesitantly on the door. She could hear the distant sound of scurrying feet and took an uneasy step back, but it was all for nothing when Remus poked his head out.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting with Dumbledore." To whispered quietly.

"I did, but I cut it short. Why are we whispering?" Hermione asked.

Remus bent closer. "So James doesn't know it's you."

"Why?"

"Moony, who is it?!" James asked impatiently.

"Do I need to answer that question?" He joked.

Hermione giggled. "I suppose not. How long has he been that way? He's sounds absolutely dreadful."

"Oh, he acts worse then he talks, but don't worry. He's only acted this way for the past hour. He's a little heart broken that you haven't come to see him."

"Does he know I was here earlier?" Remus shook his head. "Has anyone decided to tell him?"

Remus smiled sheepishly. "We forgot."

Hermione's hands went instantly to her hips. "Remus John Lupin, I can't believe that you've been enjoying his misery."

He chuckled. "What can I say? It doesn't happen often that I have a piece of information that would make his day. So how was your meeting?"

Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "That man makes me so frustrated. I'd like to ring his neck." The magic flared around her seemly small body and Remus had to back up as it licked his skin.

"Mya?" He asked uneasily.

The magic that had once surrounded her fizzled out of thin air. "What?"

"Let's go make James' day."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine." She grabbed Remus' proffered arm and they walked the short distance to James' cot.

A frazzled Peter was standing next to James, trying to get him to calm down, but it seemed useless. He looked up, hoping to get some backup from James and flushed when he saw Hermione.

"Hello Peter. How has your day been?"

"It was good." He smiled shyly. "Tonight I get to work in the greenhouses with Professor Sprout."

"I want to hear all about it tomorrow." He nodded eagerly. "James."

James had long since stopped his fit the moment he saw Hermione. "Mya, I'm so glad you're here. I wanted to come see you, but some people wouldn't let me." He glared dangerously at his two friends.

Hermione looked amused. "I'm sure it was only for the most noble reasons. How are you feelings?" She brushed her hand aimlessly over his bed sheet.

"Better now." He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his cheek.

Anyone could see how much he cared for Hermione, but she tried to ignore it. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach the closer James brought her hand to his face. She tried to ignore the soft quality his voice took when he spoke to her.

She pulled her hand gently from his grasp. "I'm glad your better, but I think I'll leave you alone with Remus and Peter." She turned to leave, but he grabbed the sleeve of her robe.

Hermione turned back questioningly. "They left."

Hermione's eyes searched the entire room for any indication that they were around, but they weren't. "Oh, I think you need your rest."

"No, I want you to stay for a little bit." His eyes pleaded with her.

Against her better judgment she nodded her head and took a seat at the edge of his cot. His hazel eyes traveled down her body, but it was obscured by her loose robes. The silence wrapped around them like a wool blanket.

"Um…" They said simultaneously.

They chuckled. "You go first." Hermione offered.

James looked uncomfortable. "I wanted to know if you knew what happened to me? You know, the reason my powers went all haywire."

"You should ask Dumbledore."

"I have, but he changes the subject or says he has somewhere to be." James looked at her searchingly. "I don't want to lose control like that again. I could have you guys if I wasn't stopped."

"I don't know what set out off." Hermione whispered weakly.

"Then can you tell me what happened before I blew up?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I can do that. I was hugging Peter when you walked in and when I looked up your eyes were glazed over and you looked cold. It's odd, but I can't really describe the feeling."

James blanched. "I really looked like that?"

"Yeah. Then I sent Peter to fetch Dumbledore, but he couldn't do anything. As soon as he told me to get away from you, you snapped. You sent his amazing force of magic hurdling through the room, but it wasn't hurting me. As soon as I touched you the magic stopped. It was weird." Hermione shivered from the memory of all the uncontrolled energy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't plan on hurting you." He reached for her and this time Hermione didn't stop him because James needed comforting.

She shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for James, I'm okay. See, not even a scratch. Your magic didn't touch me at all. I felt all the energy, but it wasn't harmful to me. The common room on the other hand took quite a beating." Hermione joked.

"Oh Mya, what did it look like?" James smiled at her, she always knew just what to say to make him forget all the bad things in his life.

"Do you really want to know?" She whispered conspiratorially in his ear. He nodded enthusiastically. "Ok, you asked for it. Everything was melted; all around there were puddles of what was once there. It was actually quite humorous."

James' eyes lit up. "Can I see?"

Hermione shook her head sadly. "No, I'm afraid Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall fixed it up in no time."

"Oh," James mumbled and they heard the distant chime of the clock tower.

"Merlin, what time is it?" She glanced at her watch and noticed that she needed to get back to the dorm to prepare for going to Malfoy's house, she only had an hour before curfew. "I have to go." Hermione pulled away gently.

"Mya, wait."

"I'm sorry. I really can't." She placed a chaste kiss on his forehead and dashed out of the hospital wing. She walked for only a few minutes before a noise caught her attention.

Hermione turned around and scanned her surrounding area cautiously. "Who's there?" Her voice came out stronger then she felt.

"Mud-bloods really shouldn't be out so late. Who knows what could happen to a lioness such as yourself." Severus walked confidently out of the shadows.

"You are so funny," Hermione said sarcastically. "Anyways, if we are to be friends you should call me by my given name. I had hoped we got passed such pleasantries on our last encounter."

Severus sneered. "Granger."

"Much better." She smiled smugly. "Now, proper friends know stuff about one another. So you tell me something about you and I'll share something with you. We'll go back and forth."

Severus nodded hesitantly, he still wasn't sure if he could trust her. "I can ask you anything and you'll be honest?"

"Of course."

Severus thought long and hard about what to ask Mya, he needed it to be extremely personal in order to test her. "Ok, what are your feelings regarding Potter and Black?" He smirked when he saw her face, he knew he got her. There was no way she would share something like that with a Slytherin when she knew that he could use the information against her at any time.

Hermione debated with herself on the best course of action. She knew that the only reason Severus had asked her was to see what she would do; so the only thing she could do was answer him. "Well… you promise not to tell, right? This is just between us? As friends?" She emphasized

He gulped, why did she have to say that. "Yes, I promise as friends." His mouth had trouble swallowing that. He had never really had friends. At one time he had been close friends with Lily, but after calling her mud-blood that had ended.

It was odd that this girl tried to be his friend after he called her that dreaded name, she was definently an odd one.

"Well… ok. Recently they've both been so overwhelming and I think I like James, but Sirius is so overbearing. He doesn't pull back, but I don't want to be mean and tell him to go away. I honestly don't know what to do. I need to focus on--" Hermione paused in her rant. She didn't want to share with him that the reason that Sirius was being overbearing was because he was possessed. She figured that was better left unsaid and more in the category of Sirius' business anyways.

"Yes," Severus asked impatiently.

"I need to focus on my studies and I can't concentrate."

Severus didn't know what to do, he didn't know her well enough to be himself around her yet. He hadn't been expecting her to be this forthcoming on only their second meeting. He was at a loss at what to do, all he could think about was running away and so he did just that. Severus turned around with the flick of his black school robes and scurried away before she could say anything.

Hermione was left in shock of what just happened, Severus Snape had actually run away. She couldn't believe it, she didn't think he was capable of doing something so cowardly.

"Wow, did that really just happen?"

"Did what just happen?" Lily asked, her voice came out of thin air.

Hermione turned abruptly and lost her footing; falling painfully on her bum. "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Lily was her friend, but she didn't like being followed.

"Sorry to scare you, I'm doing my prefect rounds for the night. I try to do the Slytherin side because Remus won't be fair especially if James and Sirius talk him into it." Lily chuckled, but her eyes spoke volumes of her untruth.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "You haven't answered my question?"

Lily was getting suspicious, Mya was being very defensive. "I did."

"No, because correct me if I'm wrong, rounds don't begin…" Hermione looked at her watch. "For about an hour. So please, tell me the real reason you're out here."

Lily didn't look like she was going to give anything away, a few minutes past and nothing. Until she sighed in defeat. "I didn't know you knew the schedule, you being new and all."

"Let's just say I like to be prepared for anything."

"You know that sounds like something James would say."

"Than I suppose he's growing on me. Now-- why are you really here?"

Lily laughed. "You're quite the perceptive one."

"Well if you won't tell me I'll have to come up with my own interpretation. If I were you and it's about eight o'clock at night and I'm walking around the Slytherin area. I would have to assume that you're meeting a guy you don't want anyone knowing about with the amount of secrecy your using." Hermione watched Lily closely for her reaction.

"You would be correct, but--"

"And I believe I know you well enough now to know you're not a cheater, so the man would have to be Remus Lupin." Lily's eyes widened. "Yes, I know about you two. It's fairly obvious if you look for the signs."

Lily's eyes widened slightly. "So it's that obvious?"

Hermione didn't mean to make her so frightened. "No, I'm just more observant than others." Her words seemed to calm Lily down. Hermione thought for a moment. "You know it wouldn't be a bad thing if people found out; it's not like you have to hide it from James anymore." Hermione didn't know why she just encouraged Lily about Remus. She was still hesitant about James and yet she was already pushing Lily to someone else.

"You know that, too?"

"I know a lot of things, I make it my business to pay attention." Hermione hesitated on her next words. She had never been good at apologizing. "I'm sorry, I acted that way. I just wanted to make sure you weren't following me."

"Why are you so paranoid?"

"I can't take the chance of someone finding out." Hermione disappeared before Lily could ask anymore questions.

Lily was fascinated by Mya Granger, there was just something about her that didn't add up. She let it go for the moment, giving all her attention to locating Remus and she didn't want to be caught sneaking around again. So she took to the shadows.

* * *

Harry blinked to get the image out of his head of his mother and Snape talking like friends. It seemed like Hermione was trying to befriend the Professor they all despised, but why.

There were so many people he could ask about this; Dumbledore, any of the Professors, Remus, even Snape himself. The question was who would give him the answers he desired and who wouldn't. He knew Dumbledore wouldn't, he was all for the art of finding out yourself. Which means that he had all the Professors following the same line of thinking.

Remus would be the perfect person to answer his questions, or at least Moony would be. He would just be the only one who would try to answer his questions. Now he only had to wait for Remus to come back from class.

Just as he thought that Remus ran into the room looking a little worse for wear. "Are you okay Remus?"

He was bent over at the waist, breathing heavily. "Yeah, did you want something?"

Harry looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I felt a tug on my senses right when classes finished and I got here as fast as I could. So what is it you needed?" Remus finally seemed to get a grip on his breathing.

Harry blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you rush or anything. It's not really important or anything like that. I just saw something and I thought you'd b-"

Remus put his hand up to stop Harry's incessant babbling. "Enough. It's okay. What did you want to ask me?"

"I just saw Hermione and Snape talking. It looked like she was trying to befriend him. Do you know anything about that?" Harry asked with the hope he'd say yes and start telling him all about it.

Remus' eyes clouded for a moment as he tried to pull forth any memory of Hermione talking to Snape. He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't anything that I wasn't directly apart of and I can't remember most of them."

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Dumbledore did say that her changes are happening in an alternate universe." Harry said sadly.

"Yeah, that's why I'm a little confused."

Harry turned to him. "What do you mean?"

He scratched his jaw and contemplated his words. "Dumbledore said that any changes Hermione makes is there, right?" Harry nodded. "If that's the case, why do any of us remember her? Why did you die and come back to life?"

Harry's eyes focused on the fire flickering in the fire place. Remus had a lot of good points, but even he couldn't answer them. Even with all he had seen it was still a mystery to him.

"Even I can't answer that."

* * *

Everything was ready and in place. Now all she needed was to find a way there; she had realized all too late that she had forgotten one key thing, how was she going to get there. She had been berating herself for the last hour about forgetting something so important.

She was ready to pull her hair out if she didn't figure it out soon. If she left through the front gates Dumbledore would know and then she would have to worry about getting through the corridors without getting caught.

"What am I going to do? I need to get out." She whispered desperately to herself. As if someone answered her prayers there was a loud resounding pop. It sounded quite a bit like apparation, but that wasn't possible. Standing before her was the house elf Dobby.

Hermione's eyes were wide in shock, but she quickly guarded her eyes. She knew that he was still working for the Malfoy's so there was no telling what he was doing here. His elfish head turned back and forth obviously looking for someone, but who Hermione didn't know.

When he turned his big eyes in her direction he smiled and threw himself at her legs. Sending Hermione straight to the ground. "Potter's 'Mione!" He gushed.

She blinked a couple of times, not sure she had heard Dobby correctly. "Excuse me?"

His large eyes began to water. "You's not remember poor Dobby?" He wailed loudly and Hermione covered his mouth, hoping no one had head him.

"No, I do. I just don't know how you know me. I mean, we've never met before. At least, not in this time." She mumbled quietly.

His smiled instantly returned and the tears had completely vanished. That was one bipolar house elf. "Potter's 'Mione does remember." He said proudly.

"Shh," she put her hand over his mouth again. "An quit calling me that. Harry's not even here." Hermione grumbled.

"I knows that. The great Harry Potter isn't born yet," he looked subtly at her flat stomach. "Dobby's not calling you his 'Mione. Yous is James Potter's 'Mione." Dobby once again looked at her stomach, but Hermione was too shocked to notice.

"What?" She stuttered, but the sound of footsteps started down the stairs. "Merlin, Dobby get us out of here!" She whispered loudly.

Dobby stood up straight. "That's why Dobby has come. To take you his master's place." He wrapped his small arms around her waist and the disappeared with a pop.

Remus Lupin walked down the stairs to get to the common room. He had heard voices and had thought he heard Mya's. "Mya?" He called out when he didn't see anyone. "Maybe my furry little problem isn't going haywire." Remus yawned loudly and went back to his bedroom.

* * *

Hermione's head was still spinning even after they finally stopped moving. She decided then and there that elf travel just wasn't for her. The beginnings of a headache was starting to form.

"Dobby?"

"Yes Pot-"

"Don't finish that sentence." She growled.

Dobby gulped. He may he oblivious to some things, but Hermione's anger was known to many. "Yes, 'Mione?"

"Where are we?" She looks around and only sees the dark abyss that surrounds them. The feelings of being surrounded was strong and she felt a strong urge to hex something.

"We is at Dobby's master."

"Are you telling me we're in Malfoy Manor?" Dobby nods. "Fuck! When I said get us out of there I didn't mean here." She whispered urgently.

"But-but yous called Dobby. Yous did. I's heard very clearly that 'Mione needed to get to masters. So Dobby brought you. 'Mione's not happy?" His voice cracked.

Hermione put her hands up in defense. "No, I'm happy." She said quickly. "I just wasn't expecting you to show up in front of me, much less bring me here. How do you know me?"

Dobby's eyes widened into large quarters. "Dobby can't be saying miss. It's against elfish code."

"What if I guess? Can you nod if I'm right?"

"Dobby can do that."

"Are you from the future? No, that's not right. You wouldn't have called the Malfoy's masters if you were." Hermione paused to think. "I remember reading somewhere that house elf's have very good memories." She mumbled to herself and Dobby nodded enthusiastically.

"You remember everything from your past, correct?"

"Yes."

"Is it possible for you to know your future?" Hermione inquired. Dobby nodded at her happily. "That makes sense. None of the house elves I've met ever seem surprised to see you."

"That's right. It's one of our talents." He grinned cheekily.

"Ok, I need your help Dobby."

"What can Dobby do for you?"

Hermione lent in close as if she was sharing a secret with him. "Does Lucius have any dolls?"

Dobby looked thoughtful about her odd question. Why would his master play with dolls, he was a grown wizard. Even young wizards didn't play with dolls. His eyes lit up, "yes, master has a few."

"Can I see them?" She asked desperately.

The small house elf nodded. "Ok, but we must be quiet. Master be sleeping and he doesn't like Dobby messing with his dolls." Dobby said fearfully.

"Don't worry. You won't be the one playing with them." Hermione said darkly and followed Dobby through the maze that was Malfoy Manor.

It seemed like hours before they finally found the room Dobby was searching for. Hermione already felt ready to sleep, like she had been walking around for hours instead of only a few minutes.

Hermione yawned. "It is much longer Dobby?"

He shook his head. "No, is 'Mione tired?" Dobby asked worriedly.

"Just a little. I haven't been sleeping well for the last few nights," she admitted.

"No, Dobby had forgot." He whimpered.

"Forgot what?" She slurred.

Dobby gulped. "Master had put a curse on the house. People whos uninvited are cursed until them be leaving. So we must hurry or you won't be able to leave."

Hermione could barely understand what Dobby was saying, his words were going in and out. So she just nodded that she understood him. She closed her eyes for a moment, she just needed to rest her eyes for a quick moment. Hermione opened her eyes with great difficulty when she felt someone shaking her roughly.

"What?" She mumbled.

"We be here." Dobby pointed to a number of shrines in front of them. There were at least five of them, but only one had Sirius' telltale black hair attached to it.

"It's that one." She stumbled uneasily to the one she pointed at.

Dobby reached out to steady her. "Yous need to be careful. Master might hear you." He glanced fearfully at the door in behind him.

She pushed his hands away. "I'm okay."

It was all there. The cauldron was set up directly in front of Sirius' shrine and on the table sat the Sirius look-alike and a shimmering blade. It looked so harmless and yet it was causing Sirius to act so differently. Hopefully when this was destroyed he would get back to normal and become the man she knew in her time.

Hermione took the doll and stuck it in her robe pocket, but kept the blade in her hand. She didn't want to get cut by it on accident. "Ok, I'm ready to go."

Dobby looked relieved. "Let's go." He grabbed her around the waist and this time Hermione tried to clear her mind.

By the time they landed it seemed to have worked, as she didn't feel as light headed as before. When her head stopped spinning she felt instantly rejuvenated, Dobby hadn't been kidding about the curse.

"Thanks Dobby. I don't know what to say."

"Nothing. Dobby did it because he knows what's best." He smiled at her sadly before he started to turn.

"Wait." He turned to glance at her. "How were you able to show me where the shrine was? Didn't he order you not to?"

"Yous be remembering Kreacher?" Hermione nodded. "Well it's like that. Master said if anyone asked to see his shrine I mustn't show them, but master said nothing about his dolls." Dobby grinned cheekily.

"Thank you. I'll be seeing you."

"Yes, you will." With a resounding pop Hermione was left alone in the common room. She glanced longingly at the staircase, bed sounded wonderful right now.

She glanced down at the blade in her hand. "This can wait until tomorrow."


	12. Saving Sirius

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 12: Saving Sirius

The next morning came all too quickly for Hermione, all she wanted to do was pull the covers back over her head and pretend the sun never rose today. Obviously the curse from Malfoy Manor still lingered. She was just glad it was Saturday and she could sleep in. Her hands groped for her pillow, but all she felt was cool steel.

Hermione froze and twisted herself around to see what she was touching, it was the spiritual blade from last night. Hermione groaned, it wasn't time to sleep after all. She had stuff to do.

So far she had everything she needed to finish the ritual to free Sirius of his possession, she even had the blood. It was surprisingly easy to get his blood when he's asleep. That man can sleep through a stampede in his bedroom.

She threw the covers out her and felt the chill of morning air. It had yet to warm up to a decent temperature yet. So Hermione did her morning routine of taking a shower and getting dressed. Nothing that took too much time, there was just no point. Her roommates were still sleeping on the respective beds without a care in the world and nothing life threatening to take care of.

When she noticed that no one was looking she stuffed the offending doll roughly in her pocket. This little doll had caused her too much trouble. With a flick of her wand she had the vial of blood, the blade and a warm cloak. With everything she needed in her possession Hermione walked down her dormitory steps.

So far the coast was clear, but she couldn't take the chance and quickly hid the vial and blade. If this situation wasn't so serious she might have found it humorous. She was slinking around the room as if she was trying to hide something, it was like those B mystery she used to watch back home. She missed them and her parents most of all. It had been a while since she'd last spoken to them, she wondered how Dumbledore was handling her parents.

If she remembered them correctly they could be a force to be reckoned with; it was where she had gotten her passionate drive. Muggle or not they could handle any situation well.

"Mya?"

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard her name being called. "Yes?" Hidden by the couch was Remus Lupin.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked curiously.

"It's not early."

"I know, but with how late you went to bed I figured you'd be out for a couple more hours at least." Remus tried to catch any reaction she might make, but she wasn't very forthcoming.

He knew something. "Why don't you tell me what you're talking about?"

"I heard you talking last night, or at least I thought it was you. I hadn't be quite sure until I woke up this morning and your scent was still lingering in the air." He watched her through hooded eyes.

She lifted one brow. "Is it a crime to leave the common room after hours? I know that you and the marauders have done it a number of times."

"What were you doing?"

"What I do is none of your business, Remus." Her gaze flickered to the window. "Why are you so curious? For all you know I could have come down here after I couldn't sleep."

Remus' eyes narrowed dangerously; proving that he may be a wizard, but he was still a wolf. He tried to intimidate her, to show her that he wasn't backing down. Unfortunately he was doing it to the wrong witch.

"You don't frighten me Remus, in either form you take." She turned to leave and stopped when she got in front of the portrait hole. "We may be friends, but that doesn't give you the right to demand things of me." She walked away without looking back.

"I know," his whispered admission echoed through the empty common room. "I'm just worried about you, please be careful."

* * *

Hermione knew she'd been a little harsh to Remus, but she didn't know what else to do. He had caught her off guard and the only thing she could think of was to get angry at him. So she did and she took a fair amount of her tension away. There was nothing she could do about it now.

She slipped into the Great Hall for a quick bite to eat before she started back towards Hogwarts grounds. There was a perfect spot for what she wanted to do only a mile into the forbidden forest. It was dangerous, but it had been the most secluded spot she could find on such short notice.

The trek to the enclosed area was rather rugged and she had to pay close attention to her surroundings. The last time she had walked this path she had almost been attacked by some weird flying creature, most likely a friend of Hagrid's.

Her wand was held defensively in front of her, not wanting to get caught when she wasn't ready. This wasn't an adventure that should be taken alone so she had to be on her guard at all times. Her eyes scanned her surrounding area as she let her magic pour out of her and into the forest.

* * *

Inside the castle all the Professors stopped talking, they had been having their annual meeting and discussing James Potter's fascinated development. "What's that?" One of them asked.

A loud murmur rang through the room, telling of everyone who wished to know the sang thing

"It appears that Hermione is learning quickly." Dumbledore mumbled to himself and only Minerva heard him.

"Are you sure?" Minerva asked doubtfully. What she felt was a tremendous amount of energy, too much for a sixth year witch. Much less a full grown witch or wizard.

"Can't you feel it?"

Minerva's eyes widened. "How is that possible?"

The other professors watched the duo in confusion, they still didn't know about Hermione or the prophecy.

"It's in the words Minerva. I wasn't lying to you."

The energy was like a warm blanket, enveloping them in a sphere of protection. She didn't know it, but Hermione was unconsciously keeping everything in and around the castle safe from what she was about to do.

* * *

As Hermione walked she mumbled all the steps she needed to accomplish before Sirius was free of Lucius' possession. She tilted her head up and paused, "would it hurt him?" She asked herself.

She hoped not, but a little pain wasn't so bad for something of this proportion. Being possessed by another wizard wasn't something anyone looked forward to so Hermione was sure Sirius would forgive her in due time. An he would once again be his normal cheery self, or at least that's what she hoped he would be.

The trees were growing closer and light the overhead was beginning to dim. It was only a matter of time before she arrived at her destination. It was a large open area surrounded by trees and other wild life and there was no life to speak of. The trees shrouded the place in total darkness.

As she stepped into the clearing her insides seemed to pulse dangerously. She scanned the bushes and trees meticulously, looking for what had raised her alarms. Nothing seemed to be amiss, but often the things people are most afraid of are the hardest to find.

"There's nothing I can do." She glared at the darkness that surrounded her and kept her eyes open for any movement.

When she caught none she pulled out everything she needed and placed them on the forest floor. The doll was laid carefully in the center of the clearing, so nothing would disturb it. The knife and her wand were kept in her hands, while the vial of blood stayed securely in her pocket. With the quick flick of her wand a small draining system was transfigured out of a nearby rock. What was more cleanse then a magically transfigured drain?

She levitated it and set it down a few feet from the doll. She had no idea how large of a flame the doll would create when it burned.

"It's now or never Hermione." She whispered encouragingly to herself. From an outside perspective this scene would appear humorous. A teenage girl was standing in front of a seemingly harmless doll with a sick and a knife in her hand. She would be cast as a loon and be sent on a one way trip to a mental institution.

Hermione leapt forward and thrust the spiritual bland roughly into the heart of the Sirius doll, and she was thrown back into a nearby tree. She rubbed her aching head and was startled by a hysterical cry of pain.

Her eyes widened as the small Sirius doll shrieked in anguish as it was enveloped in flames. It sounded like it was in so much pain and the flames were only growing larger. Almost brushing her makeshift drain, but she used her want to move it out of harms way.

The little hands on the doll tried in vain to removed the spiritual blade, but it only seemed to burn it's tiny fingers. The doll never ceased it's cries of pain until it turned completely to ash. The flames swelling and shrinking with a pop before her eyes. As she watched the ashes lay unmoving on the forest floor she wondered what she was supposed to cleanse, but she didn't have to wonder long. A dark purple liquid started to ooze out of the doll's ashes, forming into a small ball. She quickly captured the liquid and slowly poured the contents into her makeshift drain. As it went down it sizzled and smoked, but it didn't seem to burn the drain system.

With a flick of her wand the drain system returned to it's former state of a rock, but it was no longer a pure white. The rock now matched the color of the liquid. That probably wasn't supposed to happen.

When she turned back to the ashes they disappeared into thin air, leaving only the shiny spiritual blade in it's place. The book had been right, there wasn't a scratch on it. Now it was time to get rid of the spiritual blade, she set it down on top of the rock and poured Sirius' blood over both objects. The blood burned the objects like acid and soon there was no evidence of what she had done. Hermione was very proud of herself.

She had freed Sirius Black.

* * *

A few miles from where Hermione Granger was starting the ritual to de-possessive Sirius Black the castle shook. The force from the blade reaching a great distance. Once again stopping the Professors from what they were doing.

"What was that?" Before anyone could spend a lot of time on figuring that out a loud shriek chilled everyone to the bone.

Minerva was up before anyone. "Oh, Merlin. It's a student."

They tried to follow the anguished cries for help, but it only seemed to echo through the entire school. Peter Pettigrew saved them the trouble of locating the noise.

"Professor, it's Sirius." He stuttered out and directed them to where Sirius was laying.

He was lying down and his back was arched painfully; his hands were reaching to remove something from his chest, but nothing was there. James was trying in vain to keep his still, but the force of Sirius' pain gave him the strength to overpower James easily. Remus was also working to keep Sirius still, but even his furry little problem was little help.

James turned nervous eyes to all the teachers. "We don't know what happened. After the castle shook he started screaming and we can't get him to stop." He said weakly and grunted from the effort of holding Sirius.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him. I tried touching the place where he's touching, but there's nothing there." Remus continued where James left off and turned to Peter for help. Their small friend held down Sirius' middle, but even the three of them couldn't stop their friend.

Dumbledore stepped forward and took charge of the situation. "We'll take him to the hospital wing. Maybe Poppy can figure out what is wrong with Mr. Black." Dumbledore levitated Sirius' squirming body to the fireplace and flooed to the hospital wing.

Poppy went straight to work of Sirius as Dumbledore stood off to the side. He had a pretty good idea that she wouldn't find anything wrong with Sirius because in all actuality there wasn't. Dumbledore had a sneaky suspicion that Hermione was the cause of his pain, but it wasn't intentional. He knew she had been up to something when he had sensed someone leave Hogwarts the other night.

They tried to talk over Sirius' screams, but they were becoming steadily louder. "What's wrong with Mr. Black, Poppy?"

She glanced nervously between her patient and the headmaster. "There's nothing wrong with him. He's completely healthy, but it seemed like something is being ripped from his body."

Dumbledore lifted an inquiring eye brow. "What do you mean? Is his body pulling itself apart?"

"Oh no, that's not what I mean. There seemed to be an energy that is being forced to leave Mr. Black's body. From what I can tell the energy doesn't belong there, but it's been there so long that it's painful to removed." Poppy explained.

"Is he doing it on his own?"

Poppy shook her head. "He doesn't have the power to remove something like this from himself. Not even you could do it on your own."

"Is there anything you can give him to dull the pain?"

"I'm afraid not. We'll have to let it run it's course. It shouldn't last much longer." She explained and the moment those words left her mouth his screams stopped. "It seems as if whatever it was it's now gone. Mr. Black is free to leave as soon as he wakes up."

"You don't want to keep him."

"There's nothing I can do for him. Someone already did it and my hands are tied." She walked back into her office and left Dumbledore to watch Sirius.

"What did she do?" Dumbledore mumbled to himself.

* * *

Dobby was not working in the kitchens as he normally did. He was working strictly on the head student's bedrooms under Dumbledore's order. It was Dobby's job to keep the room clean the moment Harry left and under no circumstances was he supposed to be seen.

It was an odd order for Dobby because he loved to spend time with the great Harry Potter, but as Dumbledore was paying him there was nothing he could do about it.

As he waited for Harry to leave he often saw him alone and sad and all the house elves knew it was due to the disappearance of Hermione Granger. It wasn't his place to comfort Harry with what she would do so he kept it to himself. Today started like any other day, Dobby crept from his hiding spot the moment Harry left the room.

Dobby was cleaning each room meticulously, making sure there wasn't a speck of dirt to be seen. He started with the common room and made his way to Harry's room, working on the bathroom before he finally stopped at Hermione's bedroom.

The room looked unlived in, but it looked pristine. It was the cleanest room in the head rooms because it was the only room no one spent there time in. From what Dobby had seen Harry and Remus stand clear of it. As if they were afraid to come near it, but Dobby knew that nothing bad would happen. Since he had been in and out frequently.

He was just pushing Hermione's door open when Harry Potter came rushing through the head portrait with a peculiar look on his face. Harry was breathing heavily and the look in his eyes was like a wild animal.

Harry started to close in on Dobby. "Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was harsh.

"Whatever is Harry Potter saying?" Dobby asked weakly.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Harry roared. "Why didn't you tell me that you knew Hermione?"

Dobby's eyes widened and for a minute he didn't know what to say. There was absolutely no way that Harry could know about house elve's memory. So he decided to play the innocent. "The great Harry Potter is the one to show me Potter's 'Mione."

"That's not what I meant. You knew that Hermione would be sent to the past an you didn't tell me. Why?" Harry slumped weakly to the ground. "It wouldn't hurt so much if I had forewarning."

Dobby stepped towards Harry hesitantly. "How dos you know about that?"

Harry looked up at Dobby with swollen red eyes. "I see them sometimes. They play like a movie in my head and I see them. I see Hermione mostly and I get to see what she goes through. You helped her save Sirius."

Dobby nodded. He wasn't breaking the rules if he was never the one to tell Harry anything. "It's against our laws to speak of it."

"I know. I didn't mean to scream at you. I just miss her so much and it hurts that she's not here."

"It's okay. You'll see her soon." Dobby wanted to touch Harry as a sign of comfort, but even after all these years he couldn't get rid of his teachings.

Harry's head shot up. "What do you mean?"

"Dobby can't say!" He screeched and before Harry could ask him more, Dobby disappeared.

Harry stared at the spot Dobby occupied for a long time, unsure of what had just transpired. From what Dobby said it seemed as if Hermione would be returning soon, but from what Dumbledore said she would have him. An Hermione wouldn't get pregnant until after seventh year.

'Maybe Dobby's wrong?' Harry hoped Dobby wasn't, it would be nice to see Hermione again.


	13. Relationship

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: Hey everyone!! I'm still here so don't worry. Sorry about the late update, my muse has been hiding from me. I'll try to be quicker with all my stories. Don't forget to give me feedback, even if you really don't like it. I'm not too fond of this chapter so I might change it, not sure yet. :)

Chapter 13: Relationship

After Hermione finished the ritual she walked back to Hogwarts and started to hear the faint sounds of people yelling. Her eyes widened and she broke into a full out run. Her first thought was that someone must have gotten attacked. She flung the front doors open and met the hysterical faces of many students. She could only hear bits and pieces of their conversation, but she heard enough. The words pain, Sirius, and screaming rang through her mind.

It pained her to think that she was the cause of his pain, the reason he had been writhing in pain in the hospital wing only moments ago. Hermione wasn't sure if she could face him, but she knew that she had to for her own piece of mind. She needed to make sure he was okay and no longer in pain. For all she knew Dumbledore could have placed a silencing charm around the room so the students wouldn't be frightened.

The hospital wing was only a few paces away, but with the way she was feeling it was miles from where she stood. After what seemed like hours she knocked hesitantly on the door and it swung open to reveal a frazzled looking Remus Lupin.

He ushered her in and closed the door sharply behind them. She was relieved that there were no screams coming from within the enclosed area. It lightened some of the guilt she had been feeling.

"Is he okay?" Hermione whispered urgently. Eager for any information to appease her guilt.

Remus nodded. "Right now he's sleeping. Dumbledore said he past out the moment he stopped screaming."

Hermione tried to push down the lump forming in her throat. "Was he in a lot of pain?" She couldn't stop herself from asking. From the sounds of it, he had been.

"We can't be sure until he wakes up, but if the look on his face was any consolation.," Remus left his answer open to interpretation, but it was obvious to Hermione what he was trying to say.

Unshed tears were swimming in her brown orbs and she tried valiantly not to let them fall. She turned around to get a better look at Sirius, but only ran into a warm body. James wrapped his arms around her slim waist and Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer. Everything had just built since she'd been here; all the responsibility of fixing this time, her unexpected feelings for James, Sirius' condition, and now she had to worry about causing him pain. It was just too much for her to handle and she lowered her weak defenses and fell apart.

Before everyone in the hospital wing Hermione Granger lost control. For the first time they had met the real Hermione, she was not the invulnerable woman. In this moment she was human, letting her emotional run freely.

James rubbed her back soothingly as she cried her heart out, whispering sweet reassurances in her ear. Saying whatever he could to make her feel better.

When her tears subsided Hermione still lay curled in James' arms, not ready to face reality. The responsibility of the world lay on her shoulders and she didn't want it, she wanted to be normal.

She wanted to be free, but she knew that was not an option for her. At least not until she fulfilled her duty to the wizarding world and Harry.

Hermione froze at his name.

She had to start working on those horcruxes or Harry would be in danger. His name always seemed to put her back in the right set of mind, to put her priorities in perspective. Hermione slowly slipped out of James' arms and walked up to Sirius' bed.

"I'm so sorry." She brushed the back of her hand down his cheek. "I didn't mean to cause you pain, but it needed to be done. I hope you understand." Hermione whispered quietly.

"So many secrets Mya. What am I to do with you?"

A voice startled her, but she didn't let it affect her. "Absolutely nothing, Remus." She turned sad eyes in his direction. "If you were smart you would stay out of it, otherwise you might end up getting hurt."

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Is that a threat?"

"Not from me." Hermione sighed.

Remus decided it was safer just to release his anger. "Why did you apologize to Sirius for causing him pain? You weren't the one to do it." He watched her cautiously.

"But I was." She said simply.

Remus sputtered. "But that's impossible. You weren't anywhere near him."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "There's something you should know about magic Remus. Not everything needs to be done face to face. You're smart enough to realize. You realized that something was possessing Sirius."

"You knew!" Hermione stared at him blankly. "You were freeing him."

He wasn't asking her a question, he was stating a fact, but she answered all the same. "Yes."

"Did you know it would hurt him?"

"It was always a possibility." Hermione said simply, not wanting Remus to know how much it had hurt her to know she put Sirius in so much pain.

"So hurting him didn't matter?!" Remus asked angrily.

Hermione lifted tired eyes to watch the near hysterical werewolf. "No, not if it meant freeing him."

She turned back around to face Sirius and placed a loving kiss on his forehead before she walked past Remus as if a conversation had never taken place. Hermione knew she had taken a bold move by talking so freely with Remus, but it didn't matter.

His conscious would keep him silent, of that she knew. Him saying anything wouldn't make anything better. A secret for a secret.

* * *

The next few days were a blur to the brightest witch of her age. She was trying to decide which horcrux would be easiest to locate. There was a Hogsmeade weekend coming up and it would be the perfect opportunity to take an unsupervised trip.

Hermione knew that Hufflepuff's cup was in the Lestrange vault at Gringotts. Ravenclaw's diadem was hidden in a tree in the forbidden forest. Slytherin's locket was located at Black Manor. Riddle's diary was in possession of Lucius Malfoy. Gaunt's ring was hidden in a cave and Nagini was with Voldemort.

Her best bet was to go for the locket at Black Manor, she wasn't in a rush to return to Malfoy's house. It would be too coincidental if she was to show up twice in a matter of days, too suspicious.

Now she just needed a plan of action.

She would need to stay at Hogsmeade for a extended period of time, for appearances sake. If she disappeared too quickly someone would take notice and most likely report to Dumbledore and she was still upset with him.

The conniving old coot asked too much of her and gave too little in return.

Hermione rubbed her tired eyes and tried in vain to sooth away the impending migraine she could feel coming. It seemed the more she changed the situations around her the more frequent she received migraines.

Her head shot up. "What if it's telling me something? Maybe I'm doing things right. Maybe it's my saving grace." Hermione mumbled half-heartedly.

"It'll take more then a migraine to dissuade me."

"What will?"

Hermione turned around abruptly at the sudden intrusion. "James," she said breathlessly. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Sirius still?"

James brushed away her concerns. "Remus is more then capable of dealing with Sirius while he's unconscious. And besides, he'll come get me the moment he awakens. Now don't change the subject."

"It's nothing. I've just been getting slight migraines everyday and it's beginning to get on my nerves." Hermione replied flippantly.

"Hmm." James hummed in agreement and eyed her cautiously.

Hermione noticed his subdued manner and wanted him to hurry up and spit it out. "What is it?" He looked shocked. "Your face says it all. Now what did you want to talk about?"

"About us."

"There is no us." Hermione growled.

James sighed. "Come one Mya. Don't be like this. You wanted to know what I was thinking about and this is it. I'm thinking about us and I have been since that kiss. No, even longer and I don't know why you feel the need to push me away. I'm not going anywhere soon."

"Why are you doing this to me, James?"

He came up to her and placed his hands on either side of her face. "Because I care about you so much and you don't seem to understand."

Hermione licked her lips in anticipation. "I care for you too, but right now there are more important things going on in my life. I need to keep a level head in my dealings and anything could distract me at this point and I don't want to take the chance of people getting hurt on my account."

"Your not Merlin. No one expects you to do great things. I just want you in my life and that's enough." James pleaded.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "You don't understand the situation. Voldemort is rising in power James and there is nothing any of us can do to stop it. He won't stop and someone needs to fight."

"But why does that someone have to be you?"

"I'm here for a reason, James. You can't expect me to stand around while people get hurt. I'm apart of this coming war as much as the next person, if not more, and I plan on doing my part." Hermione was trying to get James to understand.

"Then I will too. I'm with you no matter what."

"James," Hermione's voice ached. She couldn't stand the thought of James or any of her new friends getting hurt. "You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to. If the woman I care about will be fighting then I'll be by your side as well." Hermione started to protest, but James put his thumb to her lips. "No, Mya. You need to listen to me. I'm not asking you to tell me you love me. All I'm asking is that you'll give us a chance. We won't even be dating. Just let me show you how much I care about you."

Hermione wanted to protest and tell him no, but his idea sounded too sweet to her ears and she found herself nodding. Against her better judgment she agreed to accept him.

"You won't regret this."

For some reason Hermione wasn't sure if he was right. She was almost positive that in the end all she would be was regretful, but she smiled up at him all the same and when he bent down to kiss her she accepted all he had to offer.

But his words haunted her even as she kissed him back.


	14. Hogsmeade Weekend Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: Sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories. I have the worse case of writter's block on almost everything I wrote before. This chapter was originally supposed to be one really long one, but since I haven't really given you anything I thought I'd split this chapter up in two. I'm sorry if it's not what you expected or wanted, but like I said. I have writer's block. I can't seem to write anything I like these days.

I don't want to take up anymore of your time so just tell me what you think.

Chapter 14: Hogsmeade Weekend Part 1

James and Hermione had begun an agonizingly slow relationship that they kept a secret between the two of them. James didn't understand Hermione's need for privacy, but he made no arguments. He was just happy that she finally decided to give them a chance.

Only a week had passed since the night Hermione finally agreed to be with James and they hadn't exactly made any head way. They'd begun to talk more after everyone else had went to sleep.

Hermione was slowly starting to learn more about him, but she had yet to share anything of herself with him. She wasn't sure what would be considered too much information. She knew that technically it really didn't matter, considering he wouldn't know of anyone she spoke of. All she really needed to censor was her dates, she needed to get her years right or he would start to get suspicious and would start to ask questions she wasn't ready to answer.

Hermione rubbed her tired eyes as she sat down to eat her breakfast. So far she was the only Gryffindor to make it down for breakfast. She was happy for the silence and dug into her meal with vigor.

Just as she reached for her pumpkin juice Peter plopped into the seat opposite her.

"Morning Peter." She whispered before she took a sip of her juice.

He smiled at her warmly. "Morning."

She looked at him peculiarly. "You're up earlier then usual. Any particular reason why?" Hermione was genuinely curious.

"I actually wanted to get you alone." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Not like that." Peter was quick to exclaim.

Hermione chuckled at his blush. "Then what is it?"

"Well, you know how it's Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course I do. Spit it out already, Peter."

"Sorry," he blushed. "There's this girl that I like and I don't want to mess things up with her. I was wondering if you could give me lessons for the first day so I don't muck up on our date?" He looked at her pleadingly.

She was a little shocked, this wasn't what she had been expecting at all. "Of course I'll help you, but won't she get upset that you're on a date with another girl?"

Peter shook his head. "She knows we're just friends. I told her that you were going to help me with something tomorrow."

"Ok, then I guess it's a date." Hermione smiled at Peter teasingly.

"That's a relief. I thought you would say no or something." Peter admitted.

Hermione made sure she had his full attention before speaking. "You're one of my closest friends and I would do anything I could to help you."

If possible Peter's smile only grew. "Thank you, Mya."

Hermione only nodded and went back to her meal, waiting for the others to arrive before classes started for the day.

"One more thing, if you don't mind."

Hermione looked up, "what it is?"

Peter smiled sheepishly. "I was hoping that you wouldn't tell the guys why you're going to Hogsmeade with me. Its kind of embarrassing and I just know they'll make fun of me."

"I won't tell a soul." Hermione promised.

Little by little the Great Hall began to fill with chatter as more students came down for breakfast. Sirius was the next marauder to come down and he took the empty seat next to Peter.

"Morning." He grumbled inaudibly.

Hermione flinched when he sat down, still not able to face him after the pain she caused him only a week ago. Her reactions had gotten a lot better. Before she couldn't even stay in the same room as him for more then a few minutes. Now she had moved on to flinching.

She was aware that the other's saw it, but they didn't know what set her off. But she could see the knowing look in Remus' eyes and the satisfied glint when he saw her pained reaction.

"Morning." They both replied in unison.

Next to arrive was Lily and Remus, coming in a few seconds apart. They had obviously been together and were trying to be inconspicuous. Not working very well. They took the empty seats next to Hermione, not even bothering to say anything before they dug in.

Hermione glanced at Peter and smiled. "I swear that all our friends have lost their manners." Hermione teased.

"Tired." Lily muttered as way of apology.

Hermione leaned in close. "I wonder what kept you up so late." She teased and Lily stiffened before letting out a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired this morning." She glances around. "I'm surprised James isn't down here yet. Lately he's been early to everything."

"Last time I checked Prongs was still sleeping like a baby." Sirius said and turned a sly smile towards Remus. "And you weren't in bed Moony. Why is that? What bird kept you out at all hours of the night?"

Hermione hid the smile that threatened to break free as she saw Lily start to turn pale. She wasn't planning on giving it away that Lily had also been missing. That was their job to let the rest of their friends know.

"I wasn't with a bird, Padfoot. I woke up early to study. Not everyone needs ten hours of beauty sleep." Remus responded smoothly.

Sirius smiled cockily. "And not everyone can achieve this level of perfection either."

"Haha. You guys are hilarious, but now is not the time to get cocky. Eat your breakfast, we have class in less then an hour." Hermione smiled at their antics.

"Of course, oh wise one." Sirius bowed his head in submission.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "Prat."

It wasn't long before a light chatter developed between the group of friends. It was always a nice thing to see people laughing and smiling during these dark times and Hermione was glad to have such wonderful friends.

Just as they were all getting up to leave James practically flew the doors of the Great Hall. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to oversleep."

Lily looked at him peculiarly. "It's ok, its not like we were expecting you at a certain time."

James blushed as he realized what he just blurted out and Hermione could barely suppress the grin on her face. "I-I know. I just thought it was rude of me to sleep through breakfast."

"Sure mate." Sirius clapped James on the back before he turned back to the rest of his friends. "This one's gone mental I tell you."

James smacked Sirius behind the head in agitation. "There's nothing wrong with me Padfoot. I'm perfectly healthy."

Sensing an argument brewing Remus stepped between his best mates to mediate. "How about me all head to class? I don't think Professor McGonagall will take our tardiness lightly." Sirius and James each huffed indignantly, but did as their friend bid.

"Boys," Lily muttered to Hermione. "I don't think I'll understand how their mind works."

"Hey! Girls aren't any easier you know." Peter piped up.

"Oh, but we're simple creatures." Hermione replied playfully and Lily laughed at the blatant lie.

Sirius leaned towards James. "Only think they're simple."

"Tell me about it." James muttered, sending a longing look in Hermione's direction. He wanted so much to touch her, but knew that would be inappropriate since no one knew about them yet.

-

After classes ended James and Hermione snuck off to spend some quality time together. They met in the room of requirement.

Hermione walked past the wall three times before a door appeared. She walked inside to see a replica of the Gryffindor common room. Just as cozy as she had hoped it would be.

She only had to wait a few minutes before James slipped into the room.

"Hi," she whispered softly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in for a peck. "Hello."

"So what did you tell them?" Hermione asked curiously.

"That I was going for a walk around the lake because I need some time to myself. They won't come, they think I'm going to meet a pretty girl." James smiled. "What about you?"

Hermione shrugged. "I just disappeared. It's not like they're not used to it by now." She admitted.

"Very true." James bent down to kiss her again. "I'm just happy to finally be alone with the you. It's been hard being so close and not being able to touch."

"I know. I'm sorry, I just need some time and then everyone can know. I promise."

James smiled. "That's all I needed to hear."

Hermione pulled him to the couch in front of the fire. "I just want you to know, I really do like you." She pushed him down and straddled his waist. "In fact, I like you a lot."

James licked his lips. "Care to show me how much?"

"I might be persuaded." She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to play with the hair on the nap of his neck.

"I think I'm the man for the job." He teased his lips over hers, but she pulled away before he could deepen it. "Mya," he whined playfully.

"Uh uh mister. I'm in control right now." Hermione's hands sweep forward and she envelopes his cheeks. She tilts her head to the right and leans in to playfully lick his bottom lip. "Are you gonna let me in?"

"Only if you ask nicely."

Hermione pulls back until she's just a hairsbreadth away from his lips. "Pretty please."

James laughs. "When you talk dirty like that, you know I can't help but want to please you."

She giggles. "Oh, shut up and kiss me you big dope."

"As my lady wishes." He pulls her closer and settles his mouth firmly against hers. His tongue flicks out to lick her bottom lip and she sighs happily into mouth. Before he can take control of the kiss she slips her tongue easily into his mouth and sucks his tongue back into her mouth. He moans in appreciation, but something stops him and he pulls back.

Hermione whines at the lose. "What's wrong?"

"I just remembered I wanted to ask you something. It's pretty important." James said quickly.

"What is it?" Hermione can't help but tense up at his words. Thinking that he wanted to break up with her already, even as the logical part of her brain told her that it was preposterous. Too bad her heart wasn't listening.

He takes a deep breath and the smiles happily at her. "Since it's the first Hogsmeade weekend since we started dating I figured I could take you out. You know, treat you how you're meant to be treated."

"I would love to-"

"Great! We'll leave-" Hermione covered his mouth to stop him from talking.

Hermione sighed. "I would love to, but we can't. I already have plans."

"With who?" James asked angrily.

"There's no need to be jealous." Hermione giggled. "I'm just going with Peter."

"Peter!" James growled. "Why are you going with him?"

"It doesn't matter why. I just am. Are we really gonna fight about this?" Hermione grumbled.

"No, of course not." James said hurriedly, but inside his blood was boiling in jealousy. If anyone was supposed to take Mya to Hogsmeade it was him. Especially not one of their friends.

Hermione knew that something else was on his mind, but couldn't figure out what it was. Hermione opened his mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

"Maybe we should go. Its getting late and the guys are gonna start worrying." James muttered.

For the first time in their relationship Hermione was the one grasping for something to say. She didn't want to end this conversation like this, but if he wanted to leave then she wouldn't stop him.

"Ok. Why don't you go first. I'll leave in a few minutes." Hermione got off James without looking into his eyes. "We wouldn't want to return at the same time. It would look to suspicious."

James nodded and left without so much as a goodbye.

As the door closed behind him Hermione turned around and sighed unhappily. Who knew relationships could be so difficult?

She had no idea if she should apologize or not. She didn't feel as if she did anything wrong, but the look on his face made her feel so guilty. She hated that he could do that to her with just a glance. Especially when she had done nothing wrong.

"You owe me one, Peter. You owe me big."

-

The next morning came all too soon for Hermione.

Her whole body just hurt and she had a huge migraine, but she couldn't let any of that stop her. She had too much to do today.

Not only did she have to teach Peter dating etiquette, but she had to slip out of Hogsmeade undetected and go after the horcrux. All this had to be done before the carriages left or else Dumbledore would know she was up to something and that wouldn't do.

She was down in the Great Hall for breakfast in a matter of minutes. She munched on a few pieces toast as she waited for Peter. Hermione glanced at the doors of the hall and hoped that Peter would walk through any moment, at least before any of their friends did.

But luck wasn't on her side as Sirius and James came laughing through the doors. She offered them a small smile and a quick good morning.

"Morning, Mya." Sirius mumbled.

"Morning." James said.

Hermione could see his insecurities swim in his eyes and Hermione hated herself for putting them there. But there was no way to reassure him in front of Sirius. It only took her two seconds to realize that James' feelings were more important them keeping their relationship hidden.

"I need to talk to you, James." She glanced at Sirius. "Alone. Do you think we can talk outside for a second?"

James blinked in surprise. "Of course. Be back in a second, mate."

Sirius watched them walk away suspiciously, but there was nothing wrong about asking to speak to a friend in private.

"So what's up?" James asked curiously.

Hermione glanced down the hall to make sure no one was there before she threw herself into his arms and kissed his surprised them. The force of her embrace slammed his back into the wall behind him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her more securely against him.

She pulled away after a few minutes had past.

"What was that about?"

She licked her lips, savoring the taste of his lips. "I just wanted to remind you that I care about you. I am with you, you know." James smiled and Hermione stepped away from him. "I'll see you inside." She whispered.

James nodded.

Hermione pecked him once more on the lips before she flounced inside to the Great Hall to finish her breakfast.

He was still standing in the hall dumbfounded when Remus and Lily walked up to him. "Are you ok, mate?" Remus asked, but James didn't hear.

"Potter?" Lily called. "Potter!"

"What?" He turned around quickly and almost lost his balance.

Lily giggled. "Something bothering you, James?"

"Sorry I was somewhere else." James admitted.

"I got that." Remus teased. "An where exactly were you?"

"It doesn't matter. Why don't we go in, I'm sure Sirius is wondering what's taking me so long." James mumbled quickly.

"Why would he wonder that?" Lily asked curiously.

James glanced at the two and noticed that they had arrived together. "When did you guys meet up?" He glanced toward Remus. "You weren't in the room when we got up this morning."

Remus couldn't stop the blush from rising in his cheeks. "I'm starved." He practically ran into the Great Hall.

"Coward." Lily muttered as Remus walked off.

James smiled in amusement. "Well he's a Gryffindor if I've ever seen one."

"Haha. More like a Hufflepuff." Lily grumbled.

"Come on, Lils. Lets go get something to eat."

Lily's head shot up to look at James. "James…"

"It's alright." James shook his head. "I don't feel that way about you anymore. To be honest, I don't think I ever did."

Lily stood there staring at James for what seemed like forever before she threw her arms around. For the second time in a matter of an hour James was thrown against the wall behind him. "Oh, James. I'm so happy."

"Um… Lily. People might get the wrong impression." James muttered uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry." Lily laughed through her tears. "I feel like such a girl."

James looked at Lily as if she'd gone mental. "You are a girl."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I know that."

"Then why did you-"

"Forget it." Lily started to walk away from him.

"Lily." He whined, but she didn't stop so he followed her inside.

Hermione watched them in amusement. "You two act like an old married couple."

James and Lily looked stricken. "We do not!" They yelled in unison then turned to glare at one another. "Stop copying me!"

Sirius and Remus laughed. "Maybe you two she be kept separate." Sirius turned to Remus. "I'll occupy James and you handle Lily. She always was a wild one."

Remus smiled wolfishly. "I'm sure I'm up to the task.

Lily blushed and Hermione nudged her. "What?"

"If you want everyone to know keep acting the way you're acting." Hermione whispered quickly.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem." Hermione glanced at the doors again. "Where the hell is Peter?" Lily's brow rose in confusion. "Don't ask."

"Are you boys done yelling?" Lily asked aloud.

"We weren't yelling. We're were discussing something loudly." James replied smugly while Sirius laughed at his side.

Hermione rubbed her tired eyes. "I'll see you guys later." She didn't wait for them to respond, she just swept out of the hall quickly.

"Mya! What's the rush?" Peter called out from down the hall.

"Where have you been? Never mind that. Come on, lets go." Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the front doors.

"But what about breakfast?"

"You took too long, we'll get something at Hogsmeade."

"But…" Peter started.

Hermione sighed, "No buts Peter."

He glanced at her retreating back. "Did I do something?"

"No, I'm sorry. I've just had a pretty hectic day already. I shouldn't have treated you so poorly." Hermione smiled back at Peter.

"It's ok." Peter noticed the carriages a few feet away. "Shall we?"

Hermione grinned. "We shall."


	15. Hogsmeade Weekend Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: This is the second half of the Hogsmeade Weekend chapter as promised. An as you can see, a lot more is happening.

I don't want to take up anymore of your time so just tell me what you think.

Chapter 15: Hogsmeade Weekend Part 2

Hermione and Peter grabbed the closest carriage to them and stepped inside and the thestrals started moving immediately. Peter was thrown back into his seat and he laughed.

"I've always wondered how they got the carriages to move." Hermione glanced at Peter. "I know that it's probably stupid, considering all the magic around us."

"It's not a stupid question." Hermione muttered. "Thestrals."

"What?"

"Thestrals pull the carriages."

Peter's eyes widened. "You mean they're actually creatures pulling them? Wow, I never thought they were creatures. I wonder what they look like." Peter wondered aloud.

"Be careful what you wish for."

Peter watched Hermione curiously. "Can you see them?" Hermione nodded. "What do they look like?"

"They're like horses, almost as thin as skeletons with a wing span of about six feet. They represent death, but they're very playful creatures. It's better if you never see what they look like." Hermione explained.

"Why is that?"

"Because if you can see them then you've seen death." Hermione said softly.

Peter looked stricken. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Hermione placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. You didn't know, no one does."

"Do you need…" Peter shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks for being here."

"It's what friends are for."

"Yeah, it is." The carriages stopped abruptly. "How about we get on with that date of ours?"

"Sounds like a plan."

-

Thankfully the rest of the date ran smoothly, without any talk of death or thestrals. Things hit a bit of a snag when the entering the Three Broomsticks laughing as Peter was retelling one of the Marauders' funnier pranks.

They came face to face with the rest of their rag tag group and they were all surprised to see them together. "Mya? Peter?" Lily asked curiously.

Hermione didn't know what to say so she turned to Peter. "Should we join them now or do you want to get another table?"

Peter glanced nervously at James and then back at Hermione. "Lets join them. I think I've learned everything I can."

"Glad I could help." Hermione smiled. "So what have you guys been up to?"

No one replied until Hermione looked pleadingly at Lily. "We've just been hanging out in here. Wondering where-" Hermione shook her head. "Wondering where Madam Rosmerta was with our drinks."

Remus took the hint and started to talk to Sirius and James, but James continued to stare at Hermione. She was starting to get uncomfortable and didn't know how she was going to slip out if he kept watching her.

"So what did you and Peter do?" James asked curiously and everyone stopped talking to listen to what she had to say.

Hermione looked at Peter to say something, but he turned away. "We've just been around Hogsmeade, taking in all the scenery and such. Since this is my first trip to Hogsmeade."

"Why didn't you just go with all of us? We could have shown you all the things Hogsmeade had to offer." James replied.

Hermione glared at James, she had thought that he had gotten past his jealousy. "Yeah, well Peter offered first." Hermione growled.

"But we're all your friends." James reasoned.

"Well then maybe you should have offered first!" Hermione growled angrily. "You know what. I'm not feeling too good right now. I think I'll head back to Hogwarts and I'll see you all later."

Peter grabbed Hermione's hand before she could walk away. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, you stay here with them. I'll be fine on my own." She stood up and left the Three Broomsticks without a second glance. As soon she past the double doors she made a run for it to the Shrieking Shack. If she was to get Gaunt's ring she had to disappear unnoticed so the shack was the perfect place to disappear.

She took one last glance around her to make sure she wasn't followed before she apparated to the Little Hangleton. She felt the familiar pull in her midsection and felt as if she was being pulled through a straw.

Hermione had done a lot of research after talking to Dumbledore back in her time and figured there wasn't a better place to hide the Gaunt ring. Plus, Riddle is arrogant enough to think that no one would find it.

It was a dismal place, the shack was covered in weeds and brush. There wasn't anything happy about this place, it reminded her of a cemetery. It was so dark for being the middle of the day. She shivered, this place gave her the creeps.

"If I were a ring where would I be?" Hermione mused to herself.

She took a step forward and she felt the enchantments instantaneously.

"Ah, what do we have here?"

She closed her eyes and felt the magic swirling in the air. It was dark magic, but she knew she could get through it. Hermione lifted her hand and brushed her fingers along the edges of where the a sphere of magic was erected. It was pulsing with life and she could feel its energy calling to her. Her eyes flew open and she squeezed her hands into a fist. The magic began to pulse quicker until it collapsed into itself.

The area around the shack began come into focus and Hermione's heart quickened. She had never done that before, taken complete control over another person's magic like that.

She would be lying if she didn't admit she was a little scared of what she was becoming, but she had a job to do. So against her better judgment she walked toward the remains of the shack where she hoped the ring would be.

The floor swung open on its own accord and held her wand up defensively, daring anyone their to hex her, but no one was there so she stepped inside. The floor boards creaked under the weight of her person and she hoped she wouldn't fall through any of them.

"Just think light." She whispered to herself.

'_That's like thinking hot on a cold day, it doesn't work_.'

"Oh, shut up. I'm a little busy here. I love how you decide to annoy me now of all times." Hermione growled to herself.

Her inner voice sneered. '_I'm only here because you think what you said is stupid. Now I'm beginning to think you're stupid as well. Who in the name of Merlin asked themselves why their here?_''

Hermione almost didn't want to answer, but she didn't want to give the dumb voice in her head the satisfaction. "It's because I've come to the conclusion that you are not me."

'_Now… wherever did you get that idea?_'' The voice asked in a bored tone.

"I'm not this pig headed in real life." Hermione said smugly.

'_Oh, you are. You just don't vocalize it so it comes to play in your tiny brain._'

Hermione growled dangerously. "Shut up!"

An she promptly fell through the floor.

'_Nice going smart one._'

"Go away." Hermione groaned.

'_And let you live this down? I think not. I'll stay here and see how you get out of this marvelous predicament._'

"You could help me." Hermione felt as if someone had hit the inside of her head. "Ow. What was that for?"

'_For that ridiculous statement. If you can't figure out how to get out I wont be able to come up with anything brilliant._'

Hermione grinned. "You just called yourself stupid."

'_Oh, Merlin. I'm leaving._'

"Finally," Hermione breathed.

She reached under her to see if she could pull her leg out of the whole she made, but her hand brushed against a box. It came up easily and she saw that it looked like the ring boxes that jewelers gave out with purchases. Her heart jumped in her chest. There was a good chance that whatever was in this box was exactly what she needed, but first she needed to get free.

She wiggled her leg experimentally and was happy to find that it was not broken. So she used her arms as leverage and she began to shimmy her leg out of the awkward placement.

After a few minutes she was rewarded and her leg was no longer stuck. Unfortunately, the ring box was not where she left it.

Her first instinct was to curse and yell like a child, but she took a deep breath. "Relax Hermione. Inanimate objects don't just run off on their own." Out of the corner of her eye she caught a bit of movement and turned swiftly. "Lumos."

There, sitting peacefully, was a rat. He looked completely content to hold the small box in his arms, but Hermione needed it more then he did. She took a quiet step forward, but his beady little eyes opened instantly. The rat took a hesitant step back as he saw how large she was.

Hermione sighed and saw a small leaf sitting by her feet. She picked it up and transfigured into a cube of cheese, but he didn't look eager to have it. So she tried to remember what exactly they liked to eat and then it hit her like a ton of bricks, peanut butter.

So she placed the cube of cheese a top another leaf and transfigured the cheese into a slab of gooey peanut butter. The rat's nostrils flared up and his tongue came out to lick his lips.

"Would you like to trade?" Hermione asked quietly, but he wasn't paying her any attention.

Instead he put the box down and scurried to the peanut butter hungrily.

Hermione smiled triumphantly.

'_You outsmarted a damn rat. Why are you happy?_''

Hermione's smile almost dropped. "You can't destroy my good mood."

'_Wanna bet? You-_'

"Lalalalalalala… I can't hear you."

'_You're such a child._'

Hermione didn't care, the voice was once again gone. Sometimes she really didn't like herself, but she pushed that aside and grabbed the small box and opened it. The evil energy was palpable and she shivered as its magic licked the edges of her own threatening. She snapped the box closed.

With the flick of her wand the rat was left alone to enjoy his feast in peace.

-

Peter turned to James angrily, "What was that about? She didn't do anything to you." He growled.

James' eyes narrowed. "You're one to talk. Why was she with you the entire day? Why did she go to Hogsmeade with you." He spat angrily. "We're all her friends you know."

"You sure aren't acting like one now." Peter growled.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." James stood up in his seat and it fell behind him. He was waiting for Peter to back down, to shut up and sit down like he was prone to do when someone confronted him.

"I said, you sure aren't acting like a friend." Peter yelled. "You are acting like a jealous boyfriend."

James was ready to yell that he was, but he stopped himself. "Then why don't you explain to us why you were with Mya. Aren't we curious boys." James turned to Sirius and Remus.

They didn't want to get into it, but James glared at them. "Yeah, we're curious." Sirius mumbled.

"See, I'm not the only one who wants to know." James pointed out.

"James please. You're making a scene." Lily pleaded. "It's not like they did anything wrong. You're being irrational."

He turned angrily to Lily. "Irrational? I'm just concerned for a friend."

Remus stepped forward. "Calm down James. There's no reason to get angry. None of us are the bad guys here. Why don't we take this outside?"

They all stepped outside of the Three Broomsticks so they wouldn't be interrupted, but Peter started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" James barked.

Peter didn't even turn around. "I don't have to explain myself to any of you."

"Yea, walk away. It's what you're good at."

Peter stiffened. "You know what? You're right, that is what I do best, but at least I don't turn my back on my friends. Mya agreed to go with me to Hogsmeade because I have a date tomorrow and I didn't want to make a fool of myself. She promised she wouldn't tell any of you because I was embarrassed. Happy?"

James stopped dead in his tracks. "Peter, I'm-"

"Save it. Its not me who you need to apologize to." Peter started to walk away again, but James followed him. He didn't catch up until they were in front of the Shrieking Shack.

"I'm so sorry, Peter. I was just jealous and I let it get to my head." James apologized.

"I know."

"I didn't mean what I said." James tried to make amends.

Peter turned around, "you did. Its ok, you're right. I do have to get stronger."

"No, Peter. You are strong and we know that you'll never run away when we need you. I wasn't thinking clearly, but you're one of our close friends and I had no right to say that to you." James smiled at Peter and pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"Thank you."

James nodded.

-

"Wow." Harry muttered. "I didn't know my dad could be so mean."

"What did you see?" Remus asked curiously, hanging off Harry's every word. He had come to live for these moments, they were like chocolate.

"Hermione went to Hogsmeade with Peter and dad was pretty upset. You should have heard the things he said to Wormtail. I can kinda see what turned the guy evil." Harry joked.

Remus looked at him sternly. "That wasn't funny."

"Sorry."

Remus sighed. "Your dad had his moments of anger, but all around he's a good guy. One of his biggest problems is his jealousy. Not to mention he already feels insecure about Mya keeping their relationship a secret."

"But she already showed him earlier that he was the one she cared about." Harry reasoned and Remus looked confused. "When you found him in the hallway he had just been properly snogged by me mum."

"That explains the distant happy look."

Harry's face turned sour. "I actually wish I never had to see that. Its disturbing enough to see 'Mione snogging someone, but its my dad."

"An she's your mum." Remus logically pointed out.

Harry looked at him wryly. "Would you enjoy watching your mom and dad making out?"

"Ok, good point. Anyways, your dad has never been good with his feelings. Even when he was interested in Lily he got jealous when we would talk to her. He doesn't quite grasp his negative feelings, he just doesn't understand them." Remus had been on the wrong side of James' temper a time or two because of Lily because they would always study together.

Harry laughed. "I'm just glad I'm not like that."

"Just give it a few years and you'll be just as bad as he is, but you'll have Mya to straighten you out." Remus grinned.

"Why do you call her that?" Remus looked confused. "Mya, I mean."

"Because that's who she is to me."

"I know that, but you never call my dad James. You always refer to him as my dad, but Hermione is my mother as you've already pointed out." Harry pointed out and watched Remus.

Remus smiled stiffly. "I do know that. I think it's because all this time Lily was your mother in my mind for years. An its hard to think of Hermione as your mother now given everything I still remember. I can stop myself from calling Lily that, but it takes some getting used to."

"That makes sense. It's hard for me too, but then again it isn't. Lily may have been my mother, but since I never knew her its almost too easy to put someone else in the spot she used to hold. I feel guilty for that, but I think it has to do with my dying as well." Harry gestured to himself. "This person I am now is a little different then the one I was before. The way my mind is set up is difficult to explain, but sometimes it feels as if I'm remembering a life I lost, even though I've yet to see my life. While the one I have is slowly disappearing. Does that make sense?"

"Unfortunately, it does. I feel that way as well because of Moony. He remembers everything and every now and again I get a glimpse of it, but it makes the memories from now start to fade." Remus admitted hesitantly.

"Exactly!" Harry said excitedly. "That's exactly what it feels like. Do you think I'll ever get her back?"

"You're just like you're father." Remus grumbled. "More mood swings then a five year old girl." Harry glared. "Of course you will. For Merlin sake, she's going to be your mother."

"I know, but what if the same thing that happened to Lily will happen to her?" Harry asked curiously. "What if she doesn't make it?"

Remus stared at Harry. "What I don't think you've grasped yet is that Mya is a second chance at life. She's going to be there because she's changing the past. She's destroying Voldemort before you're born so that you can have a different life, so we all can."

"I'm just scared to lose her." Harry wiped the tears from his eyes before Remus could spot them. "She's so important to me."

"She's important to us all."

"No, its different for me. Hermione's my best friend."

Remus looked a little angry. "She's my best friend too."

"But she's my mother." Harry whispered. He didn't know what was up with him these days, he wanted to instill the thought that Hermione was his. That she was important to only him, even though he knew that wasn't true at all.

Remus took a deep breath to calm himself down. "You won't lose her. You know how strong she is."

Harry nodded. "I hope so. I wish I was there to protect her."

Remus laughed. "Don't let her hear you say that. She thinks she can handle anything without anyone's help."

Harry almost wanted to tell Remus that she wouldn't because she's not here, but he knew Remus was right. He'd seen that attitude of hers more then once in the last six years of their friendship. He sighed, a friendship he would no longer remember soon. It felt as if everything he'd done, all his hard work was for nothing. After everything he'd been through he wouldn't remember any of it. That was worst of all, the thought that he was indeed useless as the Dursleys always said he was.

He waited for Hermione's smiling face to tell him that he was not useless, anything but in fact, but she wasn't there. She wasn't there to make it better and to tell him that things would get better.

All he had was a head full of images, but it wasn't enough. It kept him from losing his mind, but he wanted the real deal. Harry had a pretty good idea that he was going to be very possessive of Hermione when he was born, that even his dad would have to fight him for her.

Harry hit his head against the table in front of him.

Ron was right, he really was a momma's boy.

-

Hermione stuffed the box into her robe pocket and made her way back toward Hogwarts, hoping that her friends weren't there yet or they'd ask too many questions. She took a few more steps, before something stopped her.

"Who's there?" She growled. "There's no use hiding since I already know you're there."

Severus stepped out of the shadows. "I wasn't hiding."

"Couldn't fooled me. Cowardice is something I'm sure you're capable of since I've already witnessed it on more then one occasion." Hermione replied flippantly. After the day she had she saw no reason to pull any punches.

He flinched. "I am not a coward."

"Then why did you run away from me? We had agreed to share something personal with each other, but as soon as I answered your question you ran away. Like a coward." Hermione couldn't help pointing out again.

"I am not a coward." Severus grit.

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously. "Prove it."

"I don't have to prove anything to you." He spat angrily.

"We're friends now, aren't we?" Hermione said loftily. "I just want you to share something with me and of course, not run away with your tail between your legs."

Severus' eyes steeled. "Very well Granger. What do you want to know?"

Hermione pondered his question for awhile, there was a lot of things she wanted to know. The key was figuring out what he was willing to share. "Are you using me? I don't like being used"

Severus looked taken aback. He was expecting something more along the lines of, are you a death eater. "No."

"That's good." Hermione smiled.

"You're just going to believe me? Even though I could be lying." The words spilled forth before he could stop them.

"You're my friend Severus and I trust you not to hurt me when it counts. If you tell me you're not using me then I believe you." Hermione said simply. "Is there something more you'd like to tell me?"

Severus shook his head. "The Dark Lord has taken an interest in you."

"I thought he would."

"You're not worried?"

Hermione smiled grimly. "I've very worried, but I don't think it'll make much of a difference. He'll want to meet me regardless of my feelings."

Severus shifted to look at her. "He wants us to bring you to him."

"An by us, you mean the Slytherins?" Hermione asked perceptively.

"It's getting harder to convince them that I've got everything under control." Severus admitted.

That brought a smile to her face, Severus was trying to protect her. So he did like her deep down. It would just take some time to get him to see that fact as well. "You don't have to worry about that. I have a feeling I'll be seeing him very soon." She said cryptically.

Severus whipped around. "You would do well not to see him."

"I know that, but I'm almost positive I won't have a choice." Hermione sighed. "It's complicated Severus. There are some things in this world that happen whether we are ready for them or not. Its inevitable that I come face to face with your Lord. I'm hoping that it'll be a cold day in hell before I see him, but I know that it'll happen regardless. I've come to accept that."

"How can you be so nonchalant about the whole thing? He is a dangerous man." Severus growled in irritation.

"He is no man, Severus."

"Then what would you call him, Princess?" Severus spat.

Hermione turned to face the fading sun in the distance. "A monster."

"Then a monster he is, but are you willing to invite the monster into your life and the lives of your friends? Because that'll be what it comes to. He will hurt you where it hurts the most, your loved ones." Severus practically yelled at her back. "He wants you Princess."

Hermione turned to glare at him. "I know all this already, but if I don't meet him he'll still try to hurt me through my friends."

"Then fight back!"

"I am." Hermione's eyes shined. "He won't know what hit him."

"You can't do it alone." Severus muttered.

"I don't want anyone dying because of me. This is a battle I'm to face alone." Hermione said strongly.

Severus laughed at her ignorance. "You can continue to believe that, but we both know that will not happen. Whether I like them or not Potter and his gang are very loyal to their own. You're one of them now and they'll never let you go off on your own."

"What about you?"

"I fight for myself."

Hermione nodded. "How very Slytherin of you."

Severus' teeth gleamed dangerously. "You have no idea."

"But I do." Hermione sighed. "I need to be getting back to my dorms. It was nice talking to you as a friend."

"Goodnight Granger."

Hermione watched as he retreated back into the shadows. "You're not a coward after all." She started to make her way back to the castle, but someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the Forbidden Forest.

She tried to yell, but they had their hand firmly over her mouth. Her eyes gleamed and the person was thrown back, dropping his hold of her.

"Damn, Mya. What was that for?" James groaned against the tree he was thrown against.

"James? You idiot. I could have really hurt you."

James smiled weakly. "I think you did. That was some magic, I didn't even know you had your wand out."

Hermione realized that she didn't. "Expect the unexpected."

"I'm beginning to realize that with you. You never do things the way I expect you to." James groaned.

"Are you ok? Do you need me to take you to the Hospital Wing?"

James shook his head quickly. "No! I don't want to go back there. It was murder the first time. I'm just out of breath right now. Give me a minute to get it back." James closed his eyes and tried to even his breathing.

Hermione wasn't all that surprised to feel his magic pouring out to heal his injuries. With his display in the common room he could be capable of a lot of things. It was no wonder the Voldemort wanted him in his ranks. James would be a very good ally and a horrible enemy.

"See," James grinned. "All better."

"That was amazing."

"It's nothing special, it just heals minor problems. Its something that has been passed down through the Potter's for years. I'm going to teach it to my children one day." James smiled warmly at Hermione and she felt her insides warm.

Hermione wasn't ready to go down that road just yet. No matter how much she wanted Harry around. "So why were you out here?"

"I came out for a quick fly. I needed time to think." James rubbed his hand through his already unruly hair. "I was a right git to you and Peter back in Hogsmeade, I'm sorry. I know you told me it was nothing, but my jealousy got the better of me."

"You really need to stop that. You're the only guy I want to be with James." Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder. "There isn't any one else that I want."

"It's just hard because no one knows that we're together. So it could be so easy for one of them to get the wrong idea about you. I don't want to lose you." James pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck.

Hermione giggled. "You're not going to."

"I hope not. There are so many guys out there that would kill to be in my position right now." James grumbled.

"Don't forget all the girls that want the James Potter." Hermione teased.

James grinned roguishly. "Nah, they don't even stand a chance."

Hermione shook her head. "No, because you're mine Mr. Potter. An I don't plan on letting you go for a long time."

The smile on James' face grew enormously at her words. It felt nice to know that his feelings were reciprocated almost one hundred percent. They sat quietly in the Forbidden Forest for awhile, just enjoying each other's company.


End file.
